Stalker's Love
by Anime Princess 1990
Summary: Subaru and War-Rock face a new bad guy when they transfer to Kokoro Academy. What will they do? How will they handle it? Especially, when the bad guy is the missing Princess of Planet FM.
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER- I OWN ONLY THE CHARACTER OF CASSIOPEIA, UNLESS SOMEONE HAS USED THIS AND I'M UNAWARE OF IT, THAT IT. Which I doubt.**

**This story includes a character name from the 3 game, but I was unaware of it til I was already done. Luckily, it is different than my version. This story takes place in the anime, using their Japanese names.**

* * *

><p>On the Planet FM, a young indigo-colored FMian in navy-blue and purple armor was staring at a pictures of Earth and Planet AM, dreaming of these beings called humans. She knew AMians look like them, War-Rock was the only survivor, but was raised a FMian, who she had a crush on. "What do humans look like? Are they friendly?" These thought raced through her head as she dreamt. Longing to be one of them herself.<p>

"Cassiopeia, are you asleep?" a voice was heard through the door of the young FMian's room.

"I was trying to, Onii-san." she said still gazing at the pictures as the presence behind the door left. 'Geez. What's the point of being Princess of FM if I don't get what I most desire? The AMians were no threat, yet Onii-san destroyed them. I wanted to visit it someday' "That's it." she shot out of bed. "I'll just go to Earth myself next chance I get."

An alarmed sounded. It signified something was of threat to Planet FM. Cassiopeia peeked out to see War-Rock and snuck out and followed him to the battle room where others had gathered. "The Earthlings have developed a strange satellite equipped with an unusual ray gun. It's pointed right at us. I hereby send my best warriors to destroy this weapon before it can destroy us." a FMian with a green wave body, red eyes and cape covered in black armor, shouted.

"Of course, Cepheus-sama." the group said, led by War-Rock. Naturally, Cassiopeia followed close behind, but she overshot the satellite and was headed straight for Earth where she landed and passed out.

* * *

><p><strong>Short, but I hope you liked it. I'll be starting work soon, so I can't post new chapters as much as I like. The story will be uploaded over the course of the next few weeks if I'm lucky. AN: Cassiopeia was originally going to be Cepheus' daughter, but it seemed more fun to make them siblings.  
><strong>


	2. 4 Years Later

**DISCLAIMER- I OWN ONLY THE CHARACTER OF CASSIOPEIA, UNLESS SOMEONE HAS USED THIS AND I'M UNAWARE OF IT, THAT IT. Which I doubt.**

**This story includes a character name from the 3 game, but I was unaware of it til I was already done. Luckily, it is different than my version. This story takes place in the anime, using their Japanese names.**

* * *

><p>Subaru slammed his hand on his alarm clock he had just received as an early birthday present. "Good morning, War-Rock." he said, stretching.<p>

"Same, Subaru." the AMian replied. It has been almost 4 years after the Mu incident and shortly after that, the 3 wise AMians appeared to them and told another secret of War-Rock.

The AMians had somehow survived and that he was the AMian king. Big shock there. "You know, it's kinda boring now that there's no real threats to face."

"At least all those battle with Denpa Viruses keep us sharp in case of another major attack." Subaru said getting changed, not complaining. Those battles gave him a stronger body and mind. The girls in class had fallen head over heels for him. He intended to stay home today. One, his mother had fallen ill and can't take care of the house. Two, he just didn't feel like going because of all the attention.

"Those brats will be here to drag you to school soon, ya know. At least their memories of knowing you're Rockman were erased." War-Rock said getting into the Star Carrier. He erased their memories about a month after the battle with Mu for their sake and to get Luna to leave him alone.

"I know, but mom's been really sick lately and I have to help her out some." he said making breakfast for himself. "Besides, Summer break will be here soon. It's mainly just parties at school right now. No sense walking a mile to a party you can just have your own fun at home. But if you want to wander around for a while, go ahead. I'll just be cleaning for the next half hour or so with some studying afterwards."

"I think I'll do that. I can also tell those kids to give up on getting you to school."

"Later, War-Rock" he said as War-Rock left him to his breakfast and what ever else he needed to do.

Luna and gang were on their way to drag Subaru to school since he missed a few days. "Prez, considering it's his birthday soon, don'cha think we should just let him be today? Gonta said. "He might even invite us to his party. I hear it's gonna be big."

"Nonsense. He has ditched school long enough. Considering his birthday is coming is another reason to get him to come back. He should invite his fellow students." Luna nagged.

Subaru was finally finished cleaning after 20 minutes. He even made a small breakfast for his mom and took it to her. "How are you feeling?"

"A little better. The doctor should be here soon." she said laying in bed.

"I'll stay with you till he gets here. You just rest, mom. I'll take care of the chores."

"I'm lucky to have such a caring son. I think I'm going to back to sleep. Send the doctor up when he gets here." she soon fell asleep as Subaru left.

War-Rock came back as Subaru opened his text book. "I'm back and warning, your friends are almost here."

"The doctor should be here soon. School starts late today any way. When the doctor gets here, I'll just go, just to avoid a headache from Prez." he said as he took notes on what he read.

"DING DONG"

"Coming. Must be the doctor." Subaru got up to answer it, but peeked out a small window to see his classmates and the doctor right behind them. He opened the door to let them in. "Ah, good morning everyone. Come in. Doctor my mom's right upstairs resting."

"Thank you, young man." the doctor said heading up.

Everyone was confused. Why is there a doctor there to see his mom.

As if he read their minds. "Mom's been sick for quite a while. I convinced her to call a doctor yesterday. I've been taking care of the chores while she's been sick. That's why I haven't been to school recently."

"I'll make some tea, real quick." Subaru said heading for the kitchen.

"Sorry about the wait." Subaru came back with tea and cookies for everyone. "It's the best I know how to do."

"Subaru-kun, you're a going to be a high school student soon. You can't ditch school when you want to." Luna said smugly sipping her tea. "As your Class President, I will make sure you get to school."

"The teacher believes my studies are done best at home. No nosy classmates and I can work at my own pace. Besides, all there is right now is party after party." he replied calmly. "Besides, you might not have known this, but I'm already being enrolled at another school. So you're no longer MY Class President."

The gang nearly choked.

"Where are you going?" they said in unison.

"Kokoro Academy just outside of Kyoto." he said.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter seemed much longer than it is. AN: Originally, I was going to make Subaru go to a foreign country, but that sounded to Star Force Tribe, when he travels the world looking for OOParts. So, I kept him in Japan. Kokoro Academy came to me after 3 day of thinking and watching another anime. "Shugo Chara" which I will write a fanfic for another time.  
><strong>


	3. School

**DISCLAIMER- I OWN ONLY THE CHARACTER OF CASSIOPEIA, UNLESS SOMEONE HAS USED THIS AND I'M UNAWARE OF IT, THAT IT. Which I doubt.**

**This story includes a character name from the 3 game, but I was unaware of it til I was already done. Luckily, it is different than my version. This story takes place in the anime, using their Japanese names.**

* * *

><p>After an hour, Subaru decided to go to school. Since his birthday was a week after graduation and just before his 3 week Summer School sessions, they decided on a party for him. He planned on telling everyone about him leaving.<p>

"Why are you going to Kyoto instead of staying in Echo Ridge? Our education is much better." Kizamaro said, knowing Prez would say the same.

"It's near my grandparents." Subaru answered sadly. "Mom told be about growing up there and I wanted to go. I also earned scholarship so tuition is no problem."

"What about us? Surely you'll miss us." Luna said proudly.

"Truth be told, transferring means I'm away from your constant nagging, but you were some of my first friends so I guess a will, a little." he replied then made a dash for the school with Gonta chasing after him.

A few minutes later, class began and as Subaru said that morning, it's just parties. Mainly a birthday party for him, but he showed no interest in it.

Ikuta-sensei had tried to teach a quick lesson, but was failing at it. 'This isn't worth it. Maybe I spoiled them too much. Well when I become their high school teacher, I'll be a bit more strict, but not by much' he thought to himself. He had followed the class from elementary school to now and was going to be their high school teacher. 'It least Subaru's making an effort.'

They began to gossip about why he was transferring, but Subaru just kept studying. Then one of the girls in class went up to him, gave him a present and told him she had a crush on him.

"Thanks for the gift, but I prefer not to get into relationships. Sorry." Subaru said keeping his eyes on his book.

Setting the gift down, she said "Thanks for being truthful" and ran out crying.

Everyone looked at him like he had grown a second head. Whispering "That was cruel." from the guys and "He looked cool doing it" from the girls.

Fed up with everyone just there to party, he left.

Along the way home. War-Rock sensed Denpa Viruses near by. Looking around and not seeing anyone. "Denpa-Henkan, Hoshikawa Subaru, On Air" Not knowing someone saw them.

The girl who saw them looked up as a Virus came after her. She knelt down, prepared to die. Nothing came. Looking up, she saw a boy her age dressed in blue had destroyed the virus.

"Rockman-sama" Luna's voice rang. She followed Subaru drag him back to class. Looking over his shoulder. He changed his Wave Frequency and left.

"Rockman-sama, don't go."

"Rockman?" the girl muttered softly, staring where her savior disappeared.

2 hours after the attack

"Hey, Subaru." War-Rock called. "I noticed something strange about that girl you saved earlier."

"Really, how?" Subaru said looking through his Visualizer to see War-Rock clearly.

"I don't know, but I feel I met her somewhere before. Maybe just my imagination." he said holding his chin, thinking.

"I'm gonna check on mom while I'm taking a break." he said getting up do just that. "Maybe we saved her before and that's what bothering you."

"Maybe. We have save a lot of people."

Unknown to them, they'd find out the secret at their new school.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter seemed much longer than it is. AN: Originally, I was going to make Subaru adopted, but seemed too confusing in the end. Ikuta-sensei is the teacher because, watching the anime, I never saw the teacher.  
><strong>


	4. First Day

**DISCLAIMER- I OWN ONLY THE CHARACTER OF CASSIOPEIA, UNLESS SOMEONE HAS USED THIS AND I'M UNAWARE OF IT, THAT IT. Which I doubt.**

**This story includes a character name from the 3 game, but I was unaware of it til I was already done. Luckily, it is different than my version.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"'Kokoro Academy. A school which prides itself with helping to achieve the dreams of its students.' says the handbook. Sounds great." Subaru said, dressed in his new school uniform, heading to his new school. His uniform was a blue jacket lined with gold thread with a normal shirt underneath and black pants with gold thread as well,<p>

"Sounds boring, but I can sense lots of Denpa activity, so maybe after a couple of rounds of virus busting, I'll feel at home." War-Rock said through the Star Carrier.

"It also says here that everyone here are also have high busting levels and/or at one time EM Wave humans, like me. Mainly, we all do virus busting when we're not studying."

"Yo, Subaru." a feminine voice hollered behind him.

"Misora, you attend here too? How awesome."

"Yeah. Luckily the first week is just free time so we can get used to the school's grounds. It's my first time here, but I talked to some of the senpai." she said pulling out her handbook. Her uniform was the same only the jacket was pinkish-red and she wore a black skirt with gold thread.

"Come on. How big could this place be?" Harp asked.

"Well, take a look." Subaru said holding his Carrier up as well as Misora. They could hear their jaws drop. The building was bigger than all of Echo Ridge.

"And this is just the school building. This is a gated campus. You have to use campus money to get things. The higher your busting level, the more money you earn." Misora explained reading from the book.

Subaru read his as well. "Or if you're currently a EM Wave human, tuition is paid as well as your dorms and campus meals. But if you leave the school buildings or dorms, things you want come from your own pocket."

"How do you earn money?" War-Rock and Harp asked together.

"How else? Busting Viruses, of course. The ones here drop zenny every now and again. Campus or town. You can even do little jobs and get discounts." Subaru said with a bit of excitement.

"It's like its own little world. According the handbook, the highest rank of each gender is the King/Queen while second is Prince/Princess." Misora continued. "Bet'cha 100 zenny one of us will be that by the end of the week." she joked.

Subaru laughed at it, Misora, War-Rock, and Harp joined in. Not far away, a girl had heard it all.

"I've worked to hard to lose my title to a mere transfer student, even if she is my equal. I've attended this school all my school years. But, we never did find a King and that boy, who saved my sister, would be a good choice. He will be mine." the girl muttered and grinned evilly.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter seemed much longer than it is. AN: I had trouble spelling "senpai". I sometimes spelled it "sempai"  
><strong>


	5. Cassie Tennyo

**DISCLAIMER- I OWN ONLY THE CHARACTER OF CASSIOPEIA, UNLESS SOMEONE HAS USED THIS AND I'M UNAWARE OF IT, THAT IT. Which I doubt.**

**This story includes a character name from the 3 game, but I was unaware of it til I was already done. Luckily, it is different than my version.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Look, our schedules are the same." Misora noted as they walked towards the dorms.<p>

"And look," Subaru pointed to the dorm assignments. "If the map is correct, we're right next to each other. I requested no room mate. When I'm studying I prefer it quiet. What about you?"

"I got some one named 'Cassie Tennyo'" once Misora said that name, everyone in the hall went silent. Subaru and Misora just went along their way. "I'm guessing she's the Queen."

After a few minutes, they arrived at their dorms and noticed it was like two castles. "Well, I can see why everyone freaked out." Subaru said. Then out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a girl with long blonde hair and piercing green eyes dressed in a purple dress walk up to them.

"You must be the new King," the girl said looking at Subaru then at Misora " and you must be that new servant I asked for."

"Uhh...no. My name is Hibiki Misora. I think I can guess you and I are roomies." she tried to say cheerfully without showing her want to slap the girl.

"'Roomies'? I, Cassie Tennyo, do not do 'roomies'. Well, at least my soon to be boyfriend is the most handsome thing on campus." she finished and walked into one of the castles. Leaving Misora furious and Subaru confused.

"You're not wearing the uniform. You're gonna get in trouble."

"The 'Royals' don't have to wear the uniforms. That's what I'd expect from a girl like you." she said disappearing into her dorm.

"You wanna bunk with me instead?" he asked, knowing Misora might not be able to get a new room.

"Sure, until I can get a new room or whatever they have here."

"Oy, Subaru."

"What is it, War-Rock?"

"I found something interesting. Says on that page about virus busting, that since the incident with the FMians, EM Wave beings that can manifest a human body can enroll here as well."

"WHAT?" They pulled out their handbooks to see that what War-Rock said was true.

"Huh...unbelievable." Misora slumped to the ground.

"Come on. Let's drop off your stuff here and see about a new room for ya." Subaru held out his hand to help her up and once they left their stuff inside, they went to Administration to fix the problem.

"Nope, according to the data, Miss Hibiki, is on the same level, if not higher, than Miss Tennyo, but I see no problem with the two of you sharing a room, til one opens up. Since you'll be here til you graduate from our University courses." the lady behind the glass said and dismissed them.

As they walked back, some of the students rushed Misora for her autograph. They turned a corner and disappeared. while everyone was looking left and right for them. Subaru had Misora in his arms as Rockman. "Whew, That was close." he said setting her down.

"We'll wait here til their gone. I came here to get away from fame for a while." she sadly then leaned over, like telling a secret "and away from my manager."

Subaru couldn't help but laugh at that. "I think I can understand that last part. After the Mu incident, War-Rock erased my classmates memories of me as Rockman, but she still chases after me when viruses appear."

After a bit of silence, they decided on some busting before heading home.

When they got back, they were each shown to a room to sleep in, which was only 3 doors apart from each other. They said their "good nights" and went to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter seemed much longer than it is.<br>**


	6. Run in with Cassie

**DISCLAIMER- I OWN ONLY THE CHARACTER OF CASSIOPEIA, UNLESS SOMEONE HAS USED THIS AND I'M UNAWARE OF IT, THAT IT. Which I doubt.**

**This story includes a character name from the 3 game, but I was unaware of it til I was already done. Luckily, it is different than my version.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The next day, Subaru and Misora decided to see the town. They busted so many viruses that they went to spend some of it. Misora went out first to get a gift for Subaru since she couldn't make it to his party while he went and got her a gift to since her birthday was coming up. She had gotten up early and made a nice lunch for them. There were vending machines in town to get Denpa foods for EM Wave beings.<p>

"Misora, do you really think he'd like something like that? He doesn't seem the type." Harp asked. Misora had gotten some friendship badges with a heart on one and Subaru's necklace symbol on the other.

"I think he will and if not he can exchange it for something else. No biggie. Plus, they're different then friendship rings or bracelets." Misora said to her friend through the Carrier.

"What is someone like you doing in such a place like this?" a voice called out.

Misora turned around to see Cassie. "I'm here with Subaru. He left for a bit and we're meeting up later. Why don't you join us for lunch, Tennyo-san?" Misora said cheerfully. She decided to at least try and be friends.

"I know what you're trying to do." Cassie said smugly. Misora looked confused. "Everyone knows the King and Queen of the school are destined to be together. So don't even try getting in my way. Like how you tricked him into sharing a dorm with you."

"'Tricking'? Subaru and I have been best friends for years and he was being kind. You just met him yesterday, so don't try and say you know him. Besides, he commits himself to studying. Even if the school was on fire, he'd be too busy studying to notice." She answered back, annoyed someone picking on her for being friends with Subaru.

"Misora" Subaru came up to her. "Should we go have lunch now or do you want to do something else? Oh, hi. You're..um..Cassie Tennyo, right? I'm not good with names."

Cassie came up closer to him. "But you seemed to remember me quite well. I never did get the chance to say thank you after you saved my little sister." She now had her hand on his chest, but he backed away and out of her reach.

"Just knowing I helped someone is thanks enough for me." he said backing towards his friend. "I heard there's an amusement park here. Let's go." He then grabbed Misora's hand and pulled her along with him. "Before she tries that again." he mumbled and she giggled.

"Just you wait, Subaru-kun. You will be mine even if I have to have Hibiki Misora expelled and her career ruined." Cassie mumbled to herself.

After running for a few minutes, They stopped to catch their breath. That's when it clicked in Misora's mind what Cassie said. "Subaru, she said you saved her sister. When did you do that? And she saw you Denpa Henkan?"

"Not long before school ended, we were on our way home, when I sensed Denpa Viruses and one was about to attack a girl. We saved her and that was it. We split after that, mainly 'cause that Luna chick was running after us. Her sister must have seen us change when we saved her or she just guessed." War-Rock said with his arms crossed.

"True, but that girl had a strange feeling about her other than she was hitting on Subaru. Like I've met her before." Harp said trying to remember.

"That's what I thought, but we did save more people than one could count. So I thought that was just the case."

"Any way, I suggest we stay as far away from her as possible. The first thing she said to me was that I must have tricked you into letting me stay with you and that I was stealing you from her." Misora sat down, already exhasted just from seeing Cassie.

Subaru was upset about this. "You and War-Rock have been my best friends for ages since I was 12. There's no way you could have tricked me to do anything and she's making me seem like some item."

"I told her that you'd be too busy studying to be in any relationship. She's the same age as us and she's acting like the Queen of the World."

"That's 'cause here, she is." one of the other students said. "It's best you not get in her way. Her parents run the school and she can have you expelled with just one little lie to her old man."

"You should give up on being with Subaru even if you are best friends. She sees every girl as a threat until she loses her 'Queen' status." another student said. "Although, the two of you do make a cute couple, but that will push her even more. For your sake, Misora-chan, stay away from the new King."

Misora couldn't contain her rage any more. "No. Subaru is my best friend. If we want to hang out, we will. If she's got a problem with it, she should deal with it." Subaru agreed.

"We thank you for your concern, but we'll deal with whatever Tennyo throws at us." Subaru said leading Misora into the park to have lunch.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter seemed much longer than it is.<br>**


	7. A New Enemy

**DISCLAIMER- I OWN ONLY THE CHARACTER OF CASSIOPEIA, UNLESS SOMEONE HAS USED THIS AND I'M UNAWARE OF IT, THAT IT. Which I doubt.**

**This story includes a character name from the 3 game, but I was unaware of it til I was already done. Luckily, it is different than my version.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"You think it's true?" Misora asked looked into the night sky. They decided to go to the amusement park on campus and were on the ferris wheel.<p>

"What?" Subaru asked.

"About how she'd lie to her dad just to kick me out just to get to you. Do you think she'd do that?"

"I highly doubt it, but even if she did, you'd know I'd stay with you. You're one of the best friends I have ever had. If you were kicked out, I'd transfer or drop out myself." he said placing his hand on hers. They stared at each other for a moment before realizing where her hand was, in her lap. Blushing, took it back. "Sorry"

She had a blush on her face as well, but it wasn't from his hand. His words had touched her so.

"Are you two done being all Lovey-Dovey?" Harp asked, a bit annoyed. "Because I sense some viruses nearby."

"Then let's bust them." Misora said getting up.

"Yeah!" Subaru shouted. Then the ride stopped abruptly, causing her to land in Subaru's lap. Her turn to be embarassed. They separated quickly, shaking the blush from their faces.

"Denpa Henkan, Hoshikawa Subaru/ Hibiki Misora, On Air" and Rockman and Harp Note appeared above the park.

"I sense another EM Wave human nearby as well," War-Rock said. "and I recognized the being."

"You do?" Harp asked

"Hardly a doubt. It has to be her."

"'Her?"

"I'll tell you when I'm certain, now let's go." he said as they went off.

After a half hour of fighting, only one was left. As they attacked, an arrow had appeared from above and beat it. They looked up and saw a girl with silver hair pulled into a ponytail wearing a purple helmet with a pink visor, dark purple colored, but light weight armor around her feet, hands and torso with a navy spandex like suit underneath and a dress like Harp Note's only longer by a bit and blackish-blue. Her helmet also had a golden tiara attached.

"I knew it."

"It couldn't be. We thought she was dead." Harp shook in Misora's hands.

"Oh, no. I'm still very much alive and I even created a new Denpa Henkan when I crashed here. Where you fuse your body, mind, and soul with a human your wave length matches and synchronizes with 100%." the girl jumped down and casually walked over to them but stopped about ten feet away.

"Cassiopeia, Princess of the FMians, sister to King Cepheus." Harp shouted in shock, while War-Rock just flinched.

"Cassiopeia?" Rockman and Harp Note said together.

"Just call 'Cassio Hime'." She then came within an inch of kissing of Rockman in the blink of an eye. "I hope I get to fight along side you soon" and disappeared.

"Great, now we have her to worry about. As if Tennyo was bad enough." War-Rock said in annoyance.

"Why?" Misora asked as Subaru just stood there, a little shocked.

Harp beat him to the answer. "Because everyone knew she has had a crush on him since anyone can remember and if she can fuse a human and an EM Wave being, she could try it them."

War-Rock shuttered. He still had nightmares where she'd chase him every where he went, confessing her love for him, trying win him over with gifts galore. "That's a nightmare I'd much like to avoid. Subaru's in shock a bit. Don't blame him. Two girls came onto him in one day and that's only happened when Prez tried to feed him her awful cooking."

Misora hit Subaru up-side the head, hard. "Thanks, I needed that." he said rubbing his head. "But I think that was a little hard. Let's get back. It's getting late and I wanna get out of here in case she comes back."

"Yeah, I'm getting kinda sleepy." Harp Note said holding back a yawn. "Race ya back."

"Loser buys lunch. On your mark, get set, go" and they sped off as fast as they could go.

Cassiopeia stood above where they were with a some what sad look on her face. "I don't know who you are, but I won't let you take Rockman-sama from me. I'll fuse War-Rock with that boy and make him mine."

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter seemed much longer than it is. AN: "Cassio Hime"- Princess Cassiopeia.  
><strong>


	8. Classes Begin and Allies Arrive

**DISCLAIMER- I OWN ONLY THE CHARACTER OF CASSIOPEIA, UNLESS SOMEONE HAS USED THIS AND I'M UNAWARE OF IT, THAT IT. Which I doubt.**

**This story includes a character name from the 3 game, but I was unaware of it til I was already done. Luckily, it is different than my version.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>A few days later, classes begun. Their first class was Astrology, something Subaru was very good at. As Misora took her seat, a group of girls surrounded him as if to protect him and tried to take him to the seat next to Cassie. "This boy is now the property of Queen Cassie. No one is to touch him." They said in unison. No one dared speak up, but Misora was about to.<p>

Subaru broke out of it easily. "I belong to no one." he said in a bored tone of voice and walked next to Misora to sit next to her.

"Mind if I sit here?" a girl had asked, shyly. She had long midnight black hair and beautiful blue eyes. "My name is Nadeshiko. I'm one of Cassie-onee-san's younger sisters." she said sitting down. She was safe because everyone knew she'd never betray her older sister.

"You seem nicer than your sister." Misora said already liking the girl.

"Not really." she said softly.

"'One of''? How many sisters do you have?"

"There's 6 of us, excluding me. We're all half-sisters with the same father. Papa was a ladies man back in college. Cassie-onee-chan is the oldest of us, so she's the queen. She's really nice, once you get to know her." Nadeshiko mumbled softly but loud enough for them to hear. "I'm the middle daughter. The girls who were keeping everyone away were my other sisters. They just want Cassie-onee-chan to be happy."

Second period was math, then it was music, which Misora enjoyed while Subaru was having trouble finding an instrument to play. After that was english, lunch, free time, art, where Subaru found out he could paint very well, last was history.

After class, some classmates ask Subaru if they could help tutor some of the students who didn't understand the lessons. He was to meet them in the library, but when he arrived, seven AMians had shown up instead.

"Good to see you are well, War-Rock-sama. We asked for your presense because of Cassiopeia's appearance here. We believe it to be Cassie Tennyo or one of her sisters, for more than just the obvious." the leader said bowing in respect.

"I hope you're keeping a close eye on her." War-Rock said, trying to be dignified, but failed miserably.

"No need to be not yourself or worry about her and you're right. We believe she could try to take you hostage, so in our human forms, we shall act as Subaru's guards to protect the both of you. Normally when we Denpa Henkan, we temporarily fuse with humans but still have some part of us separated, like Harp Note's guitar, or when the wave lengths match there isn't any consciousness of the host, but she has found a way to completely and permanently fuse with a human's mind, body, and soul, or even make a body of her own."

"That pretty dangerous." Subaru said, sitting down. Deciding this was for War-Rock and the others, he went to study.

"If Cassie gets ahold of the both of you, she could fuse you two together and then might force you to be her husband." one of the other AMians said to Subaru. "This is serious."

"I have no need of a relationship and I'll help make sure she doesn't even try it." he said casually taking notes.

"You don't seem to be affected by this at all." the leader said.

"He is, he's just trying to focus on other things so he won't worry you." War-Rock stood up for him. "Besides, I think he himself has a crush on Misora." he teased.

Subaru's face was as red as a stop light. "What are you talking about, War-Rock? I'm heading back to the dorm." he said and left.

Cassie was waiting and heard someone mention Subaru had a crush on Misora. At that moment, she tried to move in, but a group of guys ran out of the library and surrounded him.

"Mark my words, Subaru-kun. You will be mine." she mumbled.

"Do you really need to walk me back?" he asked as they approached the dorm.

"We must, in order to protect the two of you. She might go after Misora and Harp, just because they're in her way, so we'll keep an eye out for them as well. For now, sleep well." They bowed and left.

"War-Rock, I hope some viruses come along. I need to blow off a bit of steam for some reason." Subaru whined as he opened to door to see Misora foyer reading.

"It not like you to whine about anything." Misora said, putting her book down. "I can't guess what happened. While you were with you little group, the students busted all the viruses. I had homework to finish so I stayed out of it."

"That's not like you." he said, then an idea struck him. "How about we go out and have a match? If you win, I'll help you with your homework."

"Great, I need it. Let go battle right now." she said cheerfully.

Within seconds, they were battling. Their fighting attracted a by-stander. Cassiopeia, in her EM Wave form, watched as they fought. "Rockman-sama" she blushed. "Why is it you never looked at me on FM? Were you shy? Too busy for a relationship? Soon, you will be mine. You'll come to realize your love for me by the time the ball comes around."

Harp Note fell to the ground, softly panting for breathe, on her knees. "I think I'm done for now."

"I was going to help you either way, if you'll help me with music." he said holding his hand out to help her up.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you're liking the story so far. BTW, if you have a question that will be answered in later chapters, I will reply "In later Chapters"<br>**


	9. Tennyos and Denpa Henkan

**DISCLAIMER- I OWN ONLY THE CHARACTER OF CASSIOPEIA, UNLESS SOMEONE HAS USED THIS AND I'M UNAWARE OF IT, THAT IT. Which I doubt.**

**This story includes a character name from the 3 game, but I was unaware of it til I was already done. Luckily, it is different than my version. She appears in this chapter.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The next day, Subaru's so-called body guards were at attention. He explained everything to Misora the night before, so she wasn't too shocked to see 7 handsome guys keeping an eye on them.<p>

Nadeshiko came up to talk, but, of course, her voice was so soft they could barely hear her. "Ohayo, Hoshikawa-senpai, Hibiki-senpai."

"Ohayo, Tennyo-san." Misora said cheerfully. "I meant to ask you, what are your sisters' names?"

"In order of birth, Cassie, Nami, Tomoyo, me, Sakura, then the twins, Kana and Hana. Cassie and Nami are two days apart, Tomoyo and I have a two month difference in our ages and we're a year younger than Cassie. Sakura and the twins are younger than us by 2 years and share a birthday."

"If your younger than us by a year, why are you in the same class as us?" Subaru asked.

"My grades were higher than my other sisters, so, even though I'm always sick, I got bumped up to the next grade." she answered shyly.

"That's kinda cool." Subaru said as they finally got to the school.

"Nadeshiko!" Cassie voice rang out from the hall. Her guards/sisters close behind. "How dare you try and get close to my boyfriend?" she yelled.

"Who said Subaru was your boyfriend?" Misora yelled as Subaru got angry.

"You're no better! If you know what's good for you, you'll stay away from MY boyfriend!"

"I belong to no one. And with an attitude like that, I'd want nothing to do with you. Now why don't you leave me and my best friend alone!" Subaru snapped, grabbed Misora's hand and they walked away with his "guards" next to him, trying to hold in their laughter.

Cassie just stood there, mortified. No one had ever said anything like that to her. One of her sisters with boy-cut brown hair stepped up to comfort her. "Don't worry, Cassie-sama. I'll take care of her."

"No, Tomoyo. I'll do. I'll make her regret ever even meeting Subaru-kun." one of the other sisters said. She had long light pink hair and brown eyes.

"You both can do it. Good luck, Tomoyo and Sakura. I'll have a talk with little Nade here." Cassie said crossing her arms and glaring at Nadeshiko.

When they had gotten out of earshot, Subaru, Misora, War-Rock, Harp, and their guards laughed their heads off. "I can believe you said that, Subaru." War-Rock said between laughs.

"Way to go." Harp pounded the ground.

"Finally someone knocked that witch off her high horse." one of the guards said clutching his stomach while the rest of the guards were rolling around.

"I didn't think you had it in you." Misora giggled.

Subaru was the first to start calming down. "Me either. We should get to class." he said picking up his bag.

"But, Subaru-sama, we best be careful. Now that she's mad, she might attack. If she isn't Cassiopeia, then one of her sisters might be. If they try to attack, we can try to fight them in these forms." one of the guards, with white hair and green eyes, said, picking up his bag as well.

"Don't worry, Lynx." War-Rock said from the Star Carrier. "We beat Andromeda, surely we can handle a little girl."

"Maybe, my lord, but it is said she alone is more powerful than Andromeda." another guard with blonde hair and gold eyes spoke up in concern.

"Well, we'll just do show her what we're made of Capricornus." another with purple hair and eyes said confidently.

"EM Waves, Sceptrum?" two others with grayish hair and eyes asked looking over at him.

"Hydra, Hydrus, don't make me hurt you." a bigger said, with crew-cut brown hair and blue eyes.

"Calm down, Aquila. We were trying to lighten the mood."

"That's enough! We should be fight Cassiopeia, not each other!" War-Rock shouted, annoyed by the argument.

"I apologize on their behave, War-Rock-sama." the leader said, kneeling. He had black as night hair and red as fire eyes. "I, Cerberus, will insure we find Cassiopeia and send her back to where she belongs."

"Right now, I just want to get through this day without running in the Tennyo sisters." Subaru said walking into class.

A few minutes later, the teacher came in to announce that classes will be canceled for the week due to most of the teachers catching the flu. Misora asked Subaru if he'd help her with the homework, in exchange, she'd help him find an instrument he could play. So they left for the dorm with their body guards right behind.

When they got to the dorm, Sakura and Tomoyo Tennyo were at his door. Aquila and Sceptrum got in front of the and kindly asked them to leave, but they did not budge.

"Denpa Henkan Sakura Tennyo/Tomoyo Tennyo, On Air" they shouted

"Introductions are in order." Sakura said dressed in a red battle outfit. "I'm Virgo Heart."

"And I'm Lacerta Fang" Tomoyo said dressed kind of like a bluish-green lizard. "We are here, on orders from Cassie, to be rid of Hibiki Misora."

Misora took a step back and Denpa Henkan herself. Some of the AMians changed too. Lynx Cat, Aquila Flight, and Capricornus Horn. "Subaru-sama, you and War-Rock-sama are the main targets. Get inside before they catch you." Cerberus said as Hydrus took him in the dorm.

After a while, Subaru couldn't watch anymore. Misora and the AMians were getting creamed. He Denpa Henkaned in time to stop Lacerta Fang from striking Harp Note a deadly blow.

"Our battle is not with you Rockman-sama, but we must follow Cassie's orders. So get out of our way. Cassiopeia-sama only wants your love. Just be with her and everyone will be happy" Virgo Heart said leaving the fallen AMians to try to reason with him.

"Everyone except my friends and me." he almost spat as he fought them by himself. He has had more than he could stand of them and they only met a day ago.

"But you belong with her. Cassie will have everyone of your friends expelled if they are in the way of you realizing your love for Cassiopeia-sama." Lacerta Fang said as if she thought that was what he wanted.

"If you get rid of them, I go with them." Subaru said readying a cannon. "Take a message back to Cassio Hime. If she wants to get rid of my friends, she'll have to kill me first." He fired the cannon at them. They changed frequencies and escaped, but not with out getting his arm.

In a dark, curtained off room, Sakura and Tomoyo appeared, exhasted from the beating they received. They looked up to see Cassiopeia in her EM Wave form.

"Cassiopeia-hime-sama. It seems Harp Note has brainwashed Rockman against you, as you suspected." Sakura bowed.

"Tis fine. Hana, Kana." Cassiopeia said snapping her fingers. "The ball is fast approaching. Onii-san, will soon find out where I am on Earth and drag me back."

"We must convince War-Rock he belongs with you before that." Kana said, pulling out her Star Carrier.

"We'll rest for the moment and start planning tonight."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you're liking the story so far. Did anyone spot the character I spoke of? If not, its Virgo. She is in the 3rd game, but I already had finished typing up the first half of the story. I'll post links in my profile to the pictures I used to make the characters. Except Cassiopeia.<strong>


	10. Tennyo Family History

**DISCLAIMER- I OWN ONLY THE CHARACTER OF CASSIOPEIA, UNLESS SOMEONE HAS USED THIS AND I'M UNAWARE OF IT, THAT IT. Which I doubt.**

**Apparently, the pics I tried to put up didn't come thru. Ask for my photo-bucket account to see them.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Misora and Subaru tended to the wounds of the AMians that fought had gotten.<p>

"At least it could have been worse. They could have killed us." Misora said, her wounds still not having been treated.

"You need to have yours treated Misora-san." Lynx said out of concern.

"It's not that I don't trust you, it's just I'd feel better if a girl treated them, you know what I mean?" she said, a bit uneasy about a boy fixing her wounds. She trusted Subaru, but she also trusted him not to look so he couldn't tend to her properly.

"Nadeshiko-san seemed nice. We could ask her." Capricornus said as Subaru finished with him. "She seems the only one of the sisters we can trust at the moment, even if she is one of Cassie's sisters."

As if on cue, a knock came at the door. It was Nadeshiko. "I thought I'd bring you something, Hoshikawa-senpai." she said, handing what looked like some bentos. "I would like to be friends with you and Hibiki-senpai."

"Come on in. We need your help with something. Can you go help Misora while I set these out?" he asked moving the bentos to the table.

Nadeshiko walked up to where Misora was upstairs and saw her wounds. She didn't acted surprised, for some reason. "When Cassie told Tomoyo and Sakura to take care of you, I thought she meant to do you in." she said starting on Misora's wounds.

"They tried to, but somehow I was saved by Rockman." Misora said holding out an arm to be wrapped.

"Rockman?" she said stopping. "A while back, I was saved by Rockman. I was walking to our grandparents home in Echo Ridge, when I was attacked. I was about to thank him, when this girl with a weird hair-do came up yelling 'Rockman-sama' and he disappeared." She went back to work on Misora.

The moment she finished, Hydra knocked on the door. "Tennyo-san, are you staying for supper?"

"Sure, if Hibiki-senpai thinks it's okay." Nadeshiko said looking to Misora.

"I'm all for it. We'll be down in a minute." Misora said fixing her shirt.

"Thanks, Hibiki-senpai." she nearly yelled in joy.

"Just call me 'Misora'. Okay? I may not like your sister, but I do like the fact you want to be friends." she said leaving the room.

Everyone was downstairs eating the bentos Nadeshiko had brought. Cerberus spoke up from the silence. "Tell us, why is it your sisters seem so awful and yet you're very kind?"

Misora than remembered the face Nadeshiko made while tending to her. "And when you were helping me, you didn't seem surprised to see me hurt."

"Well...how should I put this?" she said. "I guess because they were and always have been spoiled since birth. Since I was always in and out of hospitals, I never got to be spoiled. I'd come down with strange illnesses almost on a weekly basis and I guess I was emotionally abandoned by my father. Cassie is Papa's favorite and my sisters are our family's hope for fame."

"How so?" Capricornus said with a full mouth.

"Cassie is pretty, talented, and almost perfect in every way. They need her to be an actress or singer. Tomoyo and Sakura are smart, so they need to be scientists. Nami is responsible, so she'll take over the school. The twins are exercise nuts, so they'll be personal trainers for celebrities."

"Where does that leave you?" Subaru asked.

"To do what I want. Cassie is the only one in the family who doesn't know this, but I have a brother who is very protective of me, but I haven't seen him in 4 years. I want to go to live with him and help him with whatever dreams he has. He used to say 'I'll be a king' and so on when we were tiny."

"He sounds nice. Just like you." Misora smiled.

"We're twins, but Papa sees young boys as destructive and irresponsible. He did everything but disowned him." Nadeshiko said sadly. "So, I want to be a family with him again. Even though Papa wants nothing to do with him, I do."

"What's his name?" Lynx asked becoming interested.

"His name was so long and difficult to spell or pronounce, I just called him 'Onii-san'."

"Okay. Sounds like a decent childhood." Aquila said, eating calmly.

"It's getting late. You should go home soon." Subaru said getting up.

"That would be best. Good bye." she waved off and left.

After getting up to leave the butler to clean, they headed off to Subaru's room.

He and Misora took out their Star Carriers to let War-Rock and Harp out.

"Finally, it was starting to get cramped in there." Harp said stretching, War-Rock doing the same.

"Now that she's gone. We need to discuss a battle plan in case we get ambushed again." Cerberus said sitting closest to War-Rock. "My King, it seems we can rule out Sakura and Tomoyo as possible choices for Cassiopeia, since their Denpa Henkan just proved they work for her but neither is her."

"That leaves Kana, Hana, Nami, and, of course, Cassie." Sceptrum knelt down. "Nadeshiko pointed out a bit ago about having a brother that no one else knows of. Cassiopeia had Cepheus as a brother, so it's likely she works for them and maybe trying to cover it."

"But she said she was always sick so she'd be too weak to Denpa Henkan. She might unknowingly be working for them, but I agree we should be some what suspicious of her." Lynx laid back against the wall.

Harp looked around and joined the conversation. "Cassiopeia has 5 guards. We've seen her weaker guards, Virgo and Lacerta. Her other guards are Phoenix, Aquarius, and Vulpecula. I was drafted to be one of her guards as well, but Vulpecula had beaten me out of the chance. She is the most powerful."

"And since there are 7 sisters..." War-Rock said. "then only one of them is a plain human. If we can battle the other guards, we narrow it down to only two sisters."

"Then we have to narrow it down right after that and stop Cassiopeia's plan and return you to Planet AM quickly as we can. If we can do that, Cassiopeia will have to return to FM and you can return here, War-Rock-sama." Hydrus lying on his stomach with his head resting in his hands. "Her host will be set free and she won't be able to return."

"True. Cepheus-sama hardly ever let her out of his sight. She won't be able to leave once she returns." Harp floated to the window, looking outside. "I can't help but feel we're being watched."

"If that is so...then we must be very careful when planning." Cerberus got up. "We'll keep guard tonight. Rest easy, my King." he bowed out and the others followed.

"Subaru, I realized, you haven't had that cut to your arm tended to." Misora pointed out when she noticed a cut 6 inches long going down his arm.

"It's okay. It just stings a bit when I touch it, like I did just a bit ago." Subaru tried to convince her to leave it be, since the chances of her being the one to tend to it were 99%.

"It least let me wrap it before it get's infected." She already had the first aid kit. War-Rock and Harp ditched them. Leaving them alone, blushing heavily.

He gave in, taking off his shirt so she could tend to it. The blush on Misora's face deepen, if that was even possible. All that Virus Busting had toned him up more than she thought. He was slightly muscled, but not grossly over toned. She focus all her mind in his injury and tending to it.

Not a word was spoken as Misora disinfected and wrapped his arm. 'At least it wasn't deep, but it might leave a light scar.' she thought.

'I would have felt better if one of the AMians did this. At least then I wouldn't be so embarassed. What am I thinking? She's my best friend and I trust her.' Subaru mentally fought himself to keep from staring at her. Her hair had grown longer and she developed nicely into a young woman.

"There, at least it wasn't as bad as it looked." Misora sighed as she got up to leave. "I better get to bed. Night, Subaru."

"Night, Misora." he half mumbled as she closed the door. Looking down at his arm that had been tended to, he smiled. 'Who would have thought? Here I say I'm too busy for a relationship and yet, I think I'm starting to fall in love with my best friend.'

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you're liking the story so far. Yes, Nadeshiko could possibly be Cassiopeia or one of her guards, or just a plain human. Which do you think?<br>**


	11. Planning

**DISCLAIMER- I OWN ONLY THE CHARACTER OF CASSIOPEIA, UNLESS SOMEONE HAS USED THIS AND I'M UNAWARE OF IT, THAT IT. Which I doubt.**

**Apparently, the pics I tried to put up didn't come thru. Ask for my photo-bucket account to see them.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Cassiopeia's guards were talking about the next plan of action.<p>

"Failing Cassiopeia-sama once is failure enough!" Virgo/Sakura shouted, upset that they failed in getting Rockman and Lacerta/Tomoyo wasn't going to object. "We are her personal guards and servants. We complete her will without fail or be destroyed. That is what we vowed! All we were able to do was leave a cut on his arm!"

"We'll just keep at it." Nami said calmly. "The ball is on the night of the lunar eclipse and when her constellation as well as Cepheus-sama's will be the only thing those humans will see. A few months from now. That is when he will come for her. That is when we must capture Rockman."

"But how?" Kana asked. "He beat Lacerta Fang and Virgo Heart so easily. Hana and I will take the next one."

Hana was off day dreaming. "Something is bothering me." Everyone turned their eyes to her. "Rockman only stopped you guys when you almost had Harp Note's life in your hands. What if she brain washed him into loving her? That must be why he is so kind to her."

"Then we'll get her. After sneaking into the dorm to hear their plan, Misora was tending to Subaru-senpai's arm. Their faces were as red as a red giant star, maybe redder. This means, if she did brainwash him, there is a chance to set him free." Kana jumped.

"Since we're out of school for a while, they might go out. We'll part ways in the morning to tail them."

"What news my loyal guards and friends?" Cassiopeia's voice sounded from a throne on the other end of the room.

"Since school has been cancelled, we believe Misora, having brainwashed Subaru-senpai, might go on a date with him." Hana said, bowing to her princess. "Harp is Misora's Denpa Henkan partner. One of our own kind."

"Harp. She betrayed us when she refused to assist us in our plans!" Lacerta/Tomoyo yelled in anger.

Cassiopeia raised her hand to silence her. "She defied Onii-san when he went after Earth and tried to destroy War-Rock-sama, she deserves some merit. Bring her here when you catch her alone. I will try to reason with her."

"True. No matter what, we FMians will always be loyal to our royal family. Just as those AMians are loyal only to War-Rock-sama." Virgo/Sakura said cheerfully.

"And when he realizes his love for Cassiopeia-sama, he'll come with us without fail. If Harp comes to her senses and joins us, War-Rock-sama will surely understand." Hana said with stars in her eyes.

Kana closed her eyes for a moment and day dreamed. "I can already hear wedding bells, my Hime-sama. And best of all since you'll fuse Subaru-sama and War-Rock-sama together, it would be like two loves in one."

"Since all but that one Tennyo girl are already dead and we replaced them, in a way, we have no hosts to lose." Nami said coldly. "and I have a plan, but only a 'last resort' one. If it should ever come to it, I'll reveal the details, but let's just say it involves that only living Tennyo sister."

In a very twin way, Kana and Hana replied, with twinkling eyes. "We're already wanting to hear it. Please tell us soon."

Nami's eyes narrowed. "Right now we need to be sure we can break Harp Note's little spell. It maybe so strong, we may to use my plan. But the plan is dangerous for the AMians, so we can't risk the chance of War-Rock coming after us in revenge."

"We'll hear of your plan on at a later time. Now we must rest." Cassiopeia got up to leave. "Dismissed. Have a good night's rest."

"We have such a caring Hime-sama. You rest well, too, Cassiopeia-sama."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you're liking the story so far. Next chapter, I will bring back someone I planned to leave out.<br>**


	12. Return of Old Denpa Henkan

**DISCLAIMER- I OWN ONLY THE CHARACTER OF CASSIOPEIA, UNLESS SOMEONE HAS USED THIS AND I'M UNAWARE OF IT, THAT IT. Which I doubt.**

**Apparently, the pics I tried to put up didn't come thru. Ask for my photo-bucket account to see them.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Rockman was standing in darkness. Dark clouds whirled around him. He saw his "bodyguards" in their EM Wave forms, down and appeared dead. "Rockman" Misora's voice called out. He turned and saw Harp Note. He took one step towards her and Lacerta Fang ran a sword through her. He stood there in shock.<p>

"You belong to Cassiopeia." Virgo Heart said from behind, but when he turned around he saw nothing. "There will be no where to escape."

Suddenly, a bright light came crashing down on him. The pain nearly killing him.

"Ahh" Subaru shot out of bed, panting heavily. "Geez. What a nightmare."

War-Rock had come out to check on him since he woke him up. "You okay, Subaru?"

"Yeah, just a nightmare. Lacerta Fang and Virgo Heart killed our friends and shot some strange light at me. Sorry I woke you." He looked over at his clock. "10 til 6, huh? May as well get up."

"It's been months since we were attacked. They might come after us soon while our guard is somewhat down."

Later at breakfast, Misora had just gotten up as Subaru went downstairs, fully dressed.

"How is it he's ready for the day when 'normal' people are still sleeping?" she muttered.

"A strange nightmare woke both him and me up." War-Rock said, deciding to wander around a bit.

Then there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it, Milord." Sceptrum said, bowing. "Hello? Who is it?"

After a second of mumbling, Cerberus came down to see what's going on.

"Who might you strangers be? Certainly not students of this school. State your business here or be gone." he said as cold as ice.

"We came to see Hoshikawa-kun." a feminine voice nearly yelled. When Subaru heard that voice, he hid in the kitchen. (3 guesses and the first 2 don't count) "Now let us in."

"What business do you have with Subaru-sama? He is busy. Show some respect and we might let you in."

"'Subaru-sama'? What are you his fan club?"

"Cerberus, who is at the door?" Misora asked as she came down. He opened the door to reveal three familiar faces. "I know you. You're Subaru's old classmates, right?"

"His so-called former Class President, Shirogane Luna. So where is the slacker. Still in bed I guess." Luna said smugly. "Right, Gonta-kun, Kizamaro-kun?"

"Too true, Prez."

"Wait just a minute you disrespectful intruders!" Cerberus was on fire with how mad he was. "We will not allow you to speak of our school's king in such a tone. Leave now or be forcefully kicked out by us ourselves!"

"Now, now Cerberus." Subaru came out of hiding. "It's an old habit of theirs to force students to go to school, even on holidays and when they're sick." He looked over at his old friends. "Please wait here while I talk to my 'bodyguards' and explain that you're no threat." and with that they left.

Once everyone was settled, Subaru explained how War-Rock had erased his classmates' memories and had to be careful when they need to Denpa Henkan. Misora decided to take over while they let Subaru catch up with the others.

"Hope Cerberus didn't shake you guys up too much." Subaru asked, sitting down on the opposite couch. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"The class decided on a field trip and Prez here thought this would be a good place." Gonta said proudily.

"By the way, why are you not ready for class? Even though I'm no longer your Class president, I'll ensure you get to..."

"We're on break." Subaru interrupted. "It's a school holiday. We're planning on going to the park after lunch."

"Why did they call you 'king' and 'Subaru-sama'?"

"Here at this school, the best of the best are called the King/Queen."

"So you're the best? I highly doubt that." Kizamaro said adjusting his glasses. "If Prez attended here, she'd be the best, not a slacker like you."

"I don't know how the Headmaster accepted this. He said at orientation, we were not allowed to bring in friends from outside the campus and field trips to here were out of the question."

"It took some persuasion, but we're here all the same." Prez smuggly said.

"Just watch out for the Tennyo sisters, okay." Misora appeared with some food and tea. "Even if we weren't on break, classes wouldn't start for another 3 hours. Let's have some breakfast."

"I can't believe you attend here as well and on top of that you share a dorm with Hoshikawa-kun."

"I was suppose to room with the headmaster's eldest daughter, Cassie, but since she hates every girl except her sisters, she kicked me out. So Subaru is letting me board here til a room opens." Misora said setting the food down. "Since she's the school Queen, she believes my friendship with Subaru is in her way."

"Way of what?" Gonta stuffed his face.

Letting out a straggled sigh. "Her way of trying to get me to be her boyfriend. I'd sooner kill myself than be next to her self-centered self."

"HAHAHA LIKE ANYONE WOULD GO OUT WITH YOU!" Luna laughed her head off at such an idea. Gonta and Kizamaro joined in.

Subaru was annoyed, then thought of a way to stop them. "Also, it's said she knows a girl who is after Rockman, who has been seen around here a lot."

"Huh? Rockman-sama..." she started to cry. "I WON'T HAVE IT. ROCKMAN-SAMA IS MINE! Where is her room? I'll strangle her!"

The AMians over heard Luna. "Perfect. She can be rid of the Princess and we won't have to lift a finger." Capricornus said in an excited whispered. Everyone, but Cerberus agreed. He was still uneasy about letting a human alone handle it.

"Her dorm is the other palace next door. But I'd be careful." Misora warned. "Her sisters actually tried to kill me when Rockman saved me a couple days ago and when I had lunch with Subaru."

"Anyone who hurts Misora-chan will be punished by yours truly here." Gonta pounded his fist against his heart and took off with Luna and Kizamaro right behind him.

"You think they'll be okay?" Harp appeared when she heard the door shut.

"Who knows. But it might teach her some humility." Misora said grabbing the tray.

"I say we keep an eye on them, just in case." Subaru help her out. "I may not like them, but if they get killed it's on my head forever."

"Shall we come too, Milord?" Hydrus said, imitating Sceptrum.

"It might be best."

A few minutes later, they appeared on the Wave Road right above where Luna was all, but breaking down the door.

"We can see why you avoid her." Cerberus whispered in his Denpa Henkan form, Cerberus Guard. "She belongs in a nut house."

"Why do you think I wiped their memories?" War-Rock mumbled.

They heard the door open below them. A girl with light blue hair and eyes dressed in the school uniform answered the door with another girl with red hair and green eyes next to her.

"The one with the blue hair is Kana and the one with red is Hana." Cerberus whispered. "We best be careful. One of them might be Cassiopeia." he looked down to Luna run in with the boys right behind her. "Does that girl have a death wish or something?"

Inside, Luna was found out by Nami and taken to their headquarters in the basement.

"We found her barging in, Cassiopeia-sama. Rattling on about Rockman-sama."

Cassiopeia walked up to Luna. "You seem to have a similar wave length to Ophiuca. You might be able to help us. I can tell we have a common enemy."

"What are you talking about?" Luna struggled to get away.

"You know of a girl named Harp Note?"

"I HATE HER!"

"Perfect. We can help you get rid of her." Cassiopeia snapped her fingers and all of a sudden, Ophiuca appeared with Taurus behind her.

"Yes, Hime-sama?" she said bowing.

"This girl has a similar wave length to you. Why have you brought Taurus?"

"I sensed wave lengths similar to mine and wished to be of service to you my Princess." Taurus bowed and Gonta and Kizamaro were brought in. "I guess you want us to Denpa Henkan with them."

"Correct."

"Hime-sama." Kana and Hana came in. "What should we do 'bout the little one? He doesn't fit any of our friends to Denpa Henkan with." Picking up Kizamaro with ease.

"I say we just leave him be for now. I'm sure we can think of something." Cassiopeia said "Denpa Henkan with them, Taurus, Ophiuca and meet Kana and Hana upstairs soon. I have to get the machine ready for when we have War-Rock in our hands" and disappeared.

Virgo and Lacerta appeared after a minute. "Well well. What do we have here? Are we going to see a Denpa Henkan with actual humans?" Virgo circled around them.

"We best get going. Follow them up after a minute to wear Rockman down." Nami ordered. "Hime-sama will have her King soon." Lacerta and Virgo followed.

"I spied on them and it seems they don't know Misora and Subaru-sama are Harp Note and Rockman. It'd be best if it stayed that way." Kana said.

"Good idea. You're good at more than just gym class and spying." Lacerta teased.

"Haha, very funny. Time to get serious. Those AMians will come soon. We better get going, Hana."

"True, Kana. Let's go." and they ran outside as quick as possible. As soon as they stepped out, Rockman and the others were ready to fight. "Got some new fighters huh? Let's, Cerberus Guard, Sceptrum Staff, Aqua Hydrus, and Hydra Snake." she pointed to each one.

"You know us, now who are you?" Capricornus Horn yelled.

The twins smirked. "Denpa Henkan Kana Tennyo/Hana Tennyo, On Air." Kana turned into Aquarius Mermaid, with flowing blue hair and mermaid armor while Hana turned into Phoenix Flame, in the shape of the fire bird with red armor and red wings on her back.

'So that just leaves Nami or Cassie as Cassiopeia.' Subaru thought.

"Rockman, I should kill you for destroying my brother, Cygnus, but my duty to Cassiopeia is stronger than my bond with Onii-chan." Phoenix Flame cried.

Aquarius Mermaid had nothing to say to that. "Cassiopeia-sama merely wish to talk to Harp. We also have some friends you might recognize." No sooner did she say that. Taurus Fire and Ophiuca Queen appeared.

"I thought we took care of them years ago." Harp was shocked to see her old 'friends' again.

"They must have Denpa Henkaned with Gonta and Luna." Rockman readied to fight. "But that doesn't mean I'm holding back."

"Only way to free them is to kick their sorry butts, again." Harp Note readied as well.

"As I just said, Harp. Cassiopeia-sama wishes to speak with you. We can wait til you get back to fight." Aquarius repeated. "You have my word as her personal guard, that is all she wants of you. We won't touch Rockman til either you come back or they attack us first."

"Why is it I don't trust you'll keep that promise? But I'll go anyway. Show me where she is." Harp Note stood her guard down as Taurus Fire led her down.

When Harp Note arrived, she saw the room was covered with hundreds of pictures of Subaru, War-rock, and Rockman. 'Stalker, much.' she inwardly half-joked.

"Welcome, Harp Note." Cassio Hime sat on a large lavender-colored throne surrounded by multi-colored roses, her head resting on her fist with a cold smile on her face, her starlight silver hair flowing, instead of being in its ponytail. "You're dismissed, Taurus."

"What do you want with us?" she nearly yelled as Taurus Fire left. "What are you after?"

"It should be clear by now. I want War-Rock as my husband and King. That's all I desire." she calmly sat up. "As you should know, I plan on fusing them together to make one complete being. I would like you to assist me as well."

"But if you do that, what will happen to Subaru?"

"He and War-Rock will, as I have already said, become one. Mind, body, and soul. Since it's not only War-Rock-sama that has captured my heart, but Subaru-sama as well. Why decide when I can two husbands in one?" she said holding her hands over her heart.

Harp was upset beyond belief. She knew Misora was in love with Subaru and would fight to the death for him and the same went for him. She needed to think of a way to keep Misora from fighting. She broke the Denpa Henkan.

"Hime. Please think about this. Just as a hypothetical question. What if War-Rock didn't love you? War-Rock is like a brother to me, but you're my Princess. I want you both to be happy. Are you willing to risk War-Rock's happiness just so you can satisfy your selfishness?" Harp pleaded. She did see War-Rock like family and would protect him.

Cassio Hime remained silent for a moment. "You disappoint me, Harp." Nami said walking in.

"Huh?"

"I know the two of you are like siblings, but your devotion to Cassiopeia-sama should be your #1 priority." Her golden hair and blue eyes flared in anger.

Harp reactivated the Denpa Henkan quickly.

"Denpa Henkan, Nami Tennyo, On Air." Nami changed in Vulpecula Fox. Imagine Wolf Forest, only smaller, red and more human-like.

"Vulpecula. We meet in battle again."

"Shall we join your friends? Leave this to us, Hime-sama." she said and the disappeared.

Cassio Hime knelt over her knees. "Harp, do you really believe I'm being selfish? Onii-san told me to find a husband and he will step down as king since Otou-san declared me the rightful ruler, but I was not married. Please understand. It's for the good of our home."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you're liking the story so far. Next chapter, I will bring back my favorite power from the anime.<br>**


	13. Tricks and Powers

**DISCLAIMER- I OWN ONLY THE CHARACTER OF CASSIOPEIA, UNLESS SOMEONE HAS USED THIS AND I'M UNAWARE OF IT, THAT IT. Which I doubt.**

**Apparently, the pics I tried to put up didn't come thru. Ask for my photo-bucket account to see them.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Back up top, Aquarius, Ophucia, Taurus, and Phoenix fought against the AMians.<p>

"You said you would fight us." Cerberus threw a punch but missed.

"We said we wouldn't fight Rockman, not you. We could never hurt our future king." Phoenix flew up to avoid an arieal tackle for Aquila.

Harp Note appeared with Vulpecula Fox. "Look, Harp Note. Even when we're out numbered 3 to 1, we can still beat you and take Rockman."

That got to Misora. "Machine Gun Strings" she swiftly struck her gutiar strings, releasing a number of wires to tangle Vulpecula, but they missed.

Rockman noticed she was in danger and went to help Harp Note. Lacerta Fang and Virgo Heart joined the party and stopped him, but he got around and knock Vulpecula out of the way of hurting Harp Note.

"I've had enough of this. Leave me, and my friends, ALONE!" He fired his buster and nearly blew the building up. They decided to take this to the Wave Road. Rockman felt a power he hadn't felt in years. The Star Break cards appeared. "We can use the Star Break again."

"Then let's use it." War-Rock was getting tired of the FMians kicking their frineds around.

"STAR BREAK! Rockman, Ice Pegasus" he flew up and surprised the FMians. "Magician's Freeze" he froze Aquarius. He then turned into Green Dragon and blew Phoenix and Lacerta away. Then turned into Fire Leo and blasted Virgo and missed Vulpecula.+

"Star Break, huh? We'll be back for you Rockman-sama." she said as she and the rest of Cassiopeia's guards left.

Ophucia Queen and Taurus Fire were stuck there, they were scared, but still tried to fight on.

"How about you release my friends and we'll forget you ever came back?" Rockman said in an almost deadly tone. That scared the Denpa Henkan right out of them, leaving Luna and Gonta, to go back to Planet FM.

Luna woke up to find Rockman and his friends helping them to a safe place. Gonta was carried by Lynx, Kizamaro by Capricornus, while Cerberus carried her. He saw this. "If you act out or say one more word, I'll drop you." She went back to sleep, hoping it was a nightmare.

When they landed on the school roof, they were set down. "Thanks you so much." Kizamaro thanked them. He and Gonta were grateful, Luna wasn't. Luna was angry that Harp Note as still there and that Rockman wasn't the one to carry her.

Harp Note walked up to her. "Understand this. I'm his partner to help him in his fights. No matter what you say or do, it's his choice to keep me around. Cassio Hime will take him away if we don't protect him."

Lynx walked up next. "If you three didn't come here, our King would have been safe today. Those two FMians Denpa Henkan with you and you attacked Rockman yourself, little girl." No one argued.

"Who is your King?" Kizamaro asked, curious about all this.

Cerberus held his hand towards Rockman. "The warrior you see before you. Rockman-sama is our King and you brats nearly got him killed. So leave before you cause trouble again."

Luna ran and hugged Rockman. "I'll never leave..."

"He's right." he said, lightly pushing her off him. "You could have killed us today. It's best if you left." He then left, without a sound, leaving Luna on her knees about to cry.

Harp Note took pity on her. "He wants to be sure everyone is safe. You helped him back in Echo Ridge, but, here."

Hydrus came up too. "Our king has us to protect and help him. He sees you as his friends. Please understand and go back."

Back at the dorm, Subaru was somewhat regretful for what he said, even though it was the truth. "Think about Subaru. Even if you spelled it out on a billboard, she wouldn't get it." War-Rock tried to console him. "It's what's best for them. One day, they will thank you."

"War-Rock-sama is right." Hydra said from behind. "It's not only best for them, but the world as well. What if, when this ordeal is over and there is another attack on this planet? She'd be getting in the way."

"Why don't we go inside?"

Sceptrum arrived shortly before. "Shall I make us some lunch, Milord?"

Subaru walked in without saying a word as the others came back.

"Maybe I should make something to cheer him up."

"Last time he was this down, he lost his father. I don't think there is a way to cheer him up other than to just try and stop Cassiopeia." War-Rock rubbed the back of his head.

"By the way, Misora-san. What did Cassiopeia want to talk about?" Lynx asked.

"First off, just to clear it, Nami is Vupecula. Second, she wanted Harp and me to help her." she said looking down.

"Well, that just leaves Cassie." Cerberus was almost ready to celebrate, but it wasn't the time.

"I think I know a way of at least getting Subaru to perk up a bit." She pulled out a wrapped present. "It's a late birthday present I've been meaning to give him."

"Well, go try it." Capricornus lightly pushed her in and up the stairs.

She continued the walk to Subaru's room. She knocked on the door, but no answer. "Subaru, are you in here?" she whispered as she peeked in and saw he had fallen asleep on his bed. She tiptoed her way to his night stand and left the gift there for him to open later.

When she returned to the others, they asked if it helped.

"When I peeked in, I saw he had fallen asleep, so I left it there for later." She looked back up at his room in concern like the others.

"Well, what was it anyway?" Hydra asked. The others slammed their hands over his mouth as if he has insulted her.

She pulled pulled out a small badge out of her pocket. "It's like this, but his has his pendant symbol on it. I got it when we first got here."

"That's cool."

Back in Subaru's room. He'd fallen asleep the moment he hit his bed. He heard someone come in, but dismissed it. After a few minutes, he woke up to see a present on his night stand. he picked it up and read the card.

"To my best friend in the whole world, Misora." When he opened it, he thought it was cool. The badge was golden, circular with a ribboned pin to attach it and and his trident-like necklace symbol on it. He then pulled out from under his pillow a small black box revealing to be a simple gold band with a heart shape, pink gem. "It was my great grandma's grandma's. I hope she likes it. It's a good token of how much I value her friendship and...who..knows..." His voice trailed off as a slight blush appeared on his face.

"...you like him?" It sounded like Cerberus' voice. Subaru put his ear to the door to hear better without leaving the room. "Well, Misora-san?"

"Like who?" Subaru whispered.

When no reply came, Cerberus repeated the question. "Do you like Subaru-sama?"

Subaru nearly fell over, but kept his ear on the door. He then heard running upstairs towards Misora's room. 'Probably just sees me as a friend. It's okay.' He got up, put the small box away, and left his room to join the others, but when he came down, no one was there. Not in the kitchen, living room, or even outside.

He went back upstairs, remembering Misora's bedroom door open and close a few minutes back. As he was about to knock, he hear their voices from inside.

"Come on, Misora. You can't hide in your bathroom forever." Cerberus' voice said. "Just answer our question. Do you like Subaru-sama or not?"

"Why can't you tell us?" Hydra and Hydrus said in a twin-like way.

*Knock Knock* "What's going on in there? Is Misora alright?"

Everyone freaked out, but Misora freaked out the most. He went in to see the guys crowding the bathroom door. He pretended not to hear their previous conversation and walked to the door. "Is something wrong with the door? Is it stuck?"

"No, no, no. We just wanted to ask Misora-san a question and she ran in and locked herself in the bathroom." Capricornus tried to hide his embarrassment, but failed miserably.

"Really? What was it?" Everyone froze. War-Rock knew he was playing with them. He knew what it was they were asking. "I think I have an idea. Be right back." He ran back to his room and grabbed the little box from before.

"What's that?" Sceptrum asked just staring at it.

"It's a ring that belong to an ancestor of mine. I thought it would make a good gift since she got me that cool looking badge." He tilted his head to the door to signal them to it. They got the message. "I was planning on giving it to her early, but since she won't come out, I guess I'll keep it for now." He gently tossed the box up a few inches and caught it as he spoke, knowing Misora was close to the door. "Think she'd like it?"

Harp, who had waited outside, took the box and opened it. "OMG, that is the most beautiful ring I have ever seen!"

"Let us see" War-Rock and the others gathered around saying things like "She'll pass out if she sees this" and "She'll think you're asking to marry her if you give her this" and so on.

Misora was up against the door hearing everything they said. 'A ring? Ohhhh dear.' She tried to cover the blush from embarassment. She let go of the doorknob she had a good grip on to keep everyone out. Subaru opened the door once he heard her let go.

"Hey. Why is your face red?" Subaru teased as he turned his attention back to the others. "Okay guys, she's out now give it back, it's almost 200 years old."

They tossed it back. "Mint condition for something two centuries old."

"It's made of special materials so it could stay that way for thousands of years."

"What exactly was it suppose to be?" Misora asked when she took the box from him.

As she opened it, Subaru said, looking away. "An engagement ring." She blushed as she saw it. 'It is the most beautiful ring I have ever seen' she thought.

The others left them be, not knowing what to expect. Unknown to them, Hana and Kana were spying on them. "Why don't you hold on to it for now? I don't wanna risk losing it" she said giving the box back to him. The twins left before they could get noticed.

"Okay, I'll give it to you on your birthday and thanks." He showed her the badge. "It's really cool" he left her and went to join everyone else downstairs. As he walked past them, he said "I heard you ask her if she liked me or not." They slumped over like they had been caught with their hands in the cookie jar.

"Sorry, but we think if she is in love with you, maybe Cassie would Denpa Henkan and reveal she was Cassiopeia. Not like there's any doubts she is her." Aquila said, trying to keep his composure.

"Or make her go after Misora while she's sleeping." Subaru wasn't mad, just annoyed. "Let's just drop it for now and have some lunch. I'm sure everyone's starving."

As if on cue, everyone's stomachs grumbled in hunger. "I shall go and prepare lunch. Sceptrum got up and headed for the kitchen with Hydra and Hydrus behind him to help out.

Subaru looked at his watch. "Most likely, Luna and the gang are still wandering around. Shall we go look for them before lunch."

"No need. Harp Note and I stayed back for a second as their other friends came by. She told them where we were and were going to come here for lunch." Lynx said getting up. "May as well go help out."

"I'll go outside to keep an eye out for them." Cerberus got up and was joined by Aquila and Capricornus.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you're liking the story so far. Next chapter, Subaru has lunch with old friends and Cassiopeia's guards discuss a new plan.<br>**


	14. Long Day and a New Plan

**DISCLAIMER- I OWN ONLY THE CHARACTER OF CASSIOPEIA, UNLESS SOMEONE HAS USED THIS AND I'M UNAWARE OF IT, THAT IT. Which I doubt.**

**Apparently, the pics I tried to put up didn't come thru. Ask for my photo-bucket account to see them.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Misora soon came down to help out with lunch, but Subaru asked her join take a walk with him. They went out to the garden in the back. It was fenced off so one could get in or out. Filled with flowers of all kinds, but one flower was circled around one of the swings built for two. The flower didn't have a name, nor did it bloom or change colors. In fact, the bushes had buds on it that was still covered by the leaves.<p>

"These flowers haven't changed since we got here." Misora knelt over to better see them. "The others have budded, bloomed, and wilted by now, but these are still the same."

"I know. I wonder what they're called at least. That way we can see when and if they actually bloom." Subaru sat down on of the swings while Misora sat on another.

After a while, Sceptrum came to call them in. "Milord, lunch is served, but your former classmates wish to join you."

"I guess it would be okay." Subaru walked to the door with Misora right behind him. When he got to the dining room, he could see the 20 foot table was filled by all his old classmates from Echo Ridge. There wasn't any room for the people who actually lived there.

They turned their heads to see Subaru. The girls had presents for him while the guys looked like they wanted to kill him, but they noticed Misora and their angry intensified as well as the girls wanting to kill Misora for being close to Subaru.

The two of them backed out slowly and the AMians were close behind. Cerberus spoke up the moment it was safe. "It seems that Cassiopeia isn't the only one after you."

"The girls just have a crush on me and the guys hate me for it. I already turned everyone of the girls down before I left. Man, I wish they would leave already." Subaru held his face like he just did a face-palm.

"Hoshikawa-kun, is something wrong?" Ikuta-sensei appeared from behind the wall. "It's been a while. I was wondering why you weren't in my class this year. I didn't know you transferred."

"Yeah, I earned a scholarship and got accepted. Are you their chaperone, sensei?"

"Yeah. By the way, Luna said you guys were going to the park. Where is it anyway?"

After lunch Subaru showed them the park. "An Amusement Park?"

Misora led the way in. "Come on, guys." Soon everyone was on some kind of ride. After a few hours, they had to go back to Echo Ridge.

"I strongly suggest, Hoshikawa-kun return with us." Luna said as they left. She just wanted another lackey to boss around.

"Where you can keep me from studying? No way." Subaru had followed them to bid them farewell then turned around to go home. He ran as fast as he could back to the dorm before Luna could grab him.

Once back inside the dorm, he smelled something in the kitchen. He saw Sceptrum cooking and Hydra and Hydrus chopping. Then he heard Aquila and Cerberus were sparring outside and Capricornus and Lynx were watching TV.

"Welcome home, Subaru-kun. War-Rock-sama went out for a bit and Harp is upstairs with Misora-san" Lynx turned around to greet him.

"I'll be upstairs studying" he said, almost dragging his feet.

"They also left the presents here, what should we do with 'em" Capricornus groaned in annoyance.

"Let's open them right now and get it over with. You wanna help?" He looked over at them.

"Why not? Toss a few this way." Soon everyone came out to unwrap the mountain of presents.

The gifts consisted of candies, books, death threats(from the boys), love letters(from the girls), and some useless junk like electronics, board games, and decorations. But one present stood out.

"This one says 'From Mom'" Subaru read the card "'I hope your studies are going well and you're making lots of friends. I'm sure your father would be just as proud as I am. Amachi-san pitched in on the gift too. Hope to see you soon. Love, Mom'" When he opened it he saw a telescope, which was the only gift in the pile he liked, and the Visualizer he left at home, but when he put it on and looked around, he nearly jumped.

"What's wrong?" Cerberus asked.

"I can see your Denpa Henkan forms. Usually I can only see the Wave Road or EM Wave beings with them on." He passed them to Misora to try on.

"Cool. I gotta get me one of these. Hey, maybe we can use this to catch Cassie." Misora said looking around with the Visualizer on. When one of her fingers ran across a bump, the vision changed. "Now I see your EM Wave forms. Talk about an upgrade." She said handing back.

His finger ran over a bump as well and when he put them on, everything just had a green tint to it. "Three functions, huh? Now they're like sunglasses. I don't see anything different than when I put them on."

"These could help us out. We can also spot other EM Wave Hosts." Capricornus tried them on himself.

"Let's have supper before it gets cold." Sceptrum got up to serve them.

When they were done. Subaru laid down on his bed and slipped on the Visualizer, seeing the Wave Road go through his room. He smiled softly and drifted to sleep. A few minutes later, Misora went to check on him, took the Visualizer off, and left him to sleep. 'It has been a long day. Old classmates barging in, a battle, the park, and then the gifts.'

In Cassiopeia's HQ, Cassiopeia sat back as her guards argued about the next plan of action. She ordered to hear Nami's plan from before.

"Hime, the plan consist of...poisoning War-Rock-sama's guards, possibly killing them. I have the poison right here and an antidote for when he agrees to join us." Nami looked away, ashamed of her plan, knowing it might cause Cassiopeia to hate her.

"As you stated before, it's a last resort plan." Cassiopeia wasn't shocked at the plan, but didn't like it. "The ball will be in 3 months, on the day humans call 'Valentine's Day'. The day most humans confess their love. It's the perfect place to claim my husband."

"Yeah and with what I saw at Subaru-senpai's house, all his old female classmates brought him gifts of love, except that one Ophiuca Denpa Henkaned with." Aquarius/Kana said with her head on her fist. "At least she's gone, along with the others."

Lacerta/Tomoyo sighed. "It would have been fun to destroy all those girls, but that would have drawn attention to us."

Virgo/Sakura said "You and your violence. I'd much prefer holding them hostage to get Rockman-sama to come to us. I know he'll realize his feelings for you, Hime-sama."

Cassiopeia didn't answer. She reflected on what Harp said. "_What if War-Rock didn't love you? Are you willing to risk War-Rock's happiness just so you can have him to yourself?_"

"I wouldn't listen to what Harp said. She just wanted to trick you. Misora may have a spell on her as well." Vulpecula/Nami assured her Princess. "As leader of your personal guard, I will not stop til either Rockman-sama is yours or I die. That is my vow to you." Nami then knelt before Cassiopeia with her fist over her heart and the others did the same.

"We take that vow as well. You are our hope, light and love. Cassiopeia-hime-sama." They all said in unison.

"I thank you for your support and devotion. You're right, Vulpecula. Harp must be under Misora's influence. Now, for a plan. I have one, but there is a 99% chance of failure. Meaning if the plan doesn't go according to it, detail by tiny detail, then Rockman-sama will forever be under Misora's control."

"What is it, Hime-sama?" Nami returned to the table.

"The plan is a series of little plans that would start to push the AMian guards, Misora and Subaru-sama apart little by little. Thanksgiving is a time of feast. Aquarius, Phoenix. You will use Vulpecula's plan of poisoning them, but only enough to get them sick for a day or two."

"They'll think it's food poisoning! Like if the meal wasn't cooked properly!" Phoenix/Hana exclaimed cheerfully.

"Then Christmas, a time of giving. We'll say we're leaving on a vacation. That would allow the other girls to get closer. We'll really be here and when they exchange gifts, we'll set in one of our own to put everyone to sleep. Then take Subaru-sama and War-Rock-sama. If they stir, the tag will say 'From Misora'."

Virgo/Sakura stood up. "Then he'll think she was going to prank them and start to hate her. Ooooh, I'm loving it so far!"

"After New Years will be the school play. We'll rig it so one of us will take the female lead, but we'll make it seem one of the AMians was setting it up to make the director make Misora the lead. What do you think will happen next? That one will be the trickiest part."

"Hmm. Subaru-sama will think they favor her over him and Misora will start to lose her fans. That could ruin her for the next 10 years at the least." Nami held her finger against her cheek in a thinking way. "Or make Misora lose faith in them and leave."

"That way, when the ball comes, Subaru-sama will have lost faith in his guards and Misora's spell will have lessened. He'll realize his love for me. Then we'll fuse them and return home as King and Queen. Husband and wife."

"You're right, Hime-sama. It is a delicate plan. What if it falls through?" Tomoyo stood up.

"Then we'll go with Vulpecula's plan. Either way, Rockman-sama be my husband. Let's retire for the night." Cassiopeia disappeared and the others did the same.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you're liking the story so far. Next chapter, Subaru gives something to Misora that will anger Cassie to no end and Nami's pan is put into action.<br>**


	15. Nami's Plan Comes to be

**DISCLAIMER- I OWN ONLY THE CHARACTER OF CASSIOPEIA, UNLESS SOMEONE HAS USED THIS AND I'M UNAWARE OF IT, THAT IT. Which I doubt.**

**Apparently, the pics I tried to put up didn't come thru. Ask for my photo-bucket account to see them.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Everything had gone according to Cassiopeia's plan until the school play where Cassie was the director. But Cassie made the excuse that Misora couldn't do the part and thought she should prove her acting skills.<p>

It was a week before the ball and everyone in Subaru's dorm hated the others. They didn't trust Sceptrum's cooking. They refuse to open any gifts that came and they dropped out of the play just to avoid eachother. War-Rock and Harp were the only ones not affected. they sat on the Wave Road above the dorm.

"Why is it that everything bad has happened when the Tennyos started being nice? Subaru was thinking about moving in with them just to be away from Misora." War-Rock gazed at the stars as if to find his home planet.

"No one but them could have found the time to do such things." Harp looked down at Misora's room. "Misora still loves Subaru. She could never really hate him."

"Same for Subaru. He cares about everyone too much to really hate them. What should we do?"

Harp thought for a moment and came up with an idea. "What if we get everyone together and tell them what we think? Even if they hate eachother right now, we can tell them to pretend to have made up. That might push Cassie over the hill and Denpa Henkan. Then we'll have her."

"I like it. I'll go tell Subaru and my guards. You handle Misora."

A few minutes later, everyone was in the dining room. Harp told them what they thought was going on and it made sense to them. They made up and came up with a plan.

The next day, when the girls tried win him over with their love, Subaru gave Misora the ring from earlier and told her to wear it to the dance. Cassie saw this and was furious. She tried to take the ring but Subaru's guards kept her at bay.

"That Misora..." You could almost see the veins in her head about to burst from the stress. "...I'll get her for this."

Kana and Hana were walking by, giggling about something when they noticed Cassie. "Phoenix, why is it Cassie is her EM Wave body or Denpa Henkans when we're alone?" Kana asked.

"Don't know, Aquarius. Maybe she just doesn't feel comfortable in her body. We'll ask her soon. She seems mad." Hana looked worried.

"Subaru-sama made up with his friends."

They turned to see Nami. "Ah, Vulpecula. Do you know why Cassie changes when we're alone discussing our plans?"

"It might be a strain on her to keep a human form." Vulpecula turned her attention to Cassie. "Our Hime-sama, just one more week. I say, we put my plan into action. We send Nadeshiko in with poisoned bentos and when they eat them, we only give the antidote when Rockman-sama agrees to come with us."

"But you yourself said it'd be dangerous in our plan to capture Rockman-sama." Kana won't hear of it. "But, it might be the only way. Let's talk to Nadeshiko. She's the only one who can get close to them."

"She can't be trusted. She could ruin our plan. I'll tell Hime-sama tonight and get her approval. Then we'll move in." Nami walked off to arrange for the poisoning.

Cassiopeia agreed. "Slip the poison into the bentos when Nadeshiko is done. Each one should be labeled so you know which ones to poison."

That night, Nami asked if she could help Nadeshiko with the bentos. Of course, Nadeshiko was glad and they got to work. As Nadeshiko went to hang up the aprons, Nami added the poison. Since they talked as they were cooking, she knew which one would be Subaru's just from looking. She put the lids on as Nadeshiko came back with a bag to carry them.

"I'm off" she called as she went next door. Cerberus opened the door and let her in. "I made supper for everyone. I can't stay. I haven't slept well and my sisters want me in bed ASAP."

Cerberus replied in a gentle tone. "It's okay. You just rest well. Good night."

"Night" she said and ran off to her room next door.

Each one was labeled and each one had the labeled owners favorites in them. "If Nadeshiko-san made them, I'm sure their safe." Misora said, sitting down.

"Yeah, she's the nice one. Too bad her sisters are being controlled by Cassiopeia and her guards." Capricornus munched on his rice.

"I'll fix you and Harp something soon, War-Rock-sama." Sceptrum bit into a hotdog.

"We're not really hungry right now." Harp said. "I think I'll wander on the Wave Road for a few." She left as everyone ate and War-Rock went to his and Subaru's room.

Harp heard Vulpecula say something and snuck a little closer.

"Let's hope this plan works. What if the poison doesn't work?" Phoenix asked in concern.

'"Poison"? They'd risk poisoning Subaru?' Harp peeked in for a second to see the poison.

"The poison isn't in Subaru's so even if it doesn't work, which it should soon if they're eating now, at least it will weaken their Denpa Henkan." Vulpecula held the vial of poison up.

Harp dashed back as fast as she could. "Stop, spit it out!"

"Why?" Misora asked. Then her chest felt tight and she fell to the ground.

"I over heard Vulpecula say she poison everyone's, but Subaru's, bentos!"

"HAHAHA. Not bad, Harp." Vulpecula Fox appeared above them. "I'm the only one with the antidote. That Nadeshiko, she didn't even notice. What a useless human."

"Why you...UGH" Cerberus doubled over in pain as did everyone else.

"Listen good, Subaru-sama. The poison can take 3 days to kill if one has a full dose. But I gave them enough that it wouldn't kill them for a week. You have till then. Fuse with War-Rock-sama and become Cassiopeia's husband and I'll give them the antidote." She disappeared and left Subaru alone with his poisoned friends.

War-Rock heard it all. "What are we gonna do?" They carried their friends to the living room to lay on the many sofas and chairs.

"When I peeked in, I saw Vulpecula holding the vial of the poison. If I steal it, we can keep it in case we can't save them. I'd sooner die than be without Misora or you guys," Harp floated over Misora.

"Same." Subaru tended to Misora.

"I'd take it just to get away from her." War-Rock angrily said pounding his fist in the wall.

"Don't" Lynx's voice shook as he spoke. "We don't want our king and friend to throw his life away so quickly." The others agreed.

Misora grabbed Subaru's hand and squeezed it in pain. It didn't hurt him. He held her hand tighter to show her wasn't going anywhere.

After they fell asleep, they seemed to be in less pain, so Subaru called a doctor, but he could find nothing wrong with them and left. Harp was able to sneak in and take the poison. If she knew Vulpecula, she'd still kill Misora just to better her chance of Cassiopeia getting and keeping Subaru.

"I got it." Harp held the poison. It looked like blood but when they opened it, it smelled like grape soda. "I know Vulpecula. Even if you agree to her terms, she might still kill Misora."

Subaru took the vial. "If that happens.." "We'll take it along with you." Subaru and War-Rock said.

Back in Cassie's basement, where the FMians' HQ was, Cassiopeia's guards pat themselves on the back. They knew Rockman wouldn't let his friends die and thought he'd willingly come to their side. Vulpecula had brought down the antidote.

"If Subaru-senpai knows what's good for his friends, he'll agree to our terms." Aquarius confidently said.

Vulpecula was just as happy. "I lied about Misora's. I gave her enough to last a day. Rockman-sama can save his servants, but he can't save her."

Phoenix appeared out of nowhere. "Good news and bad news. The good news is, Subaru-senpai called a doctor, but he could find anything wrong."

"What's the bad news?"

"Harp snuck in and stole the rest of the poison. She, Subaru-senpai and War-Rock-sama are willing to take it if we back down from the promise." Their faces paled.

"That brain washing must have been strong. He thinks he's willing to die for her." Virgo said with concern.

"We need to get that poison back."

They then heard footsteps coming down. "What's going on down there?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you're liking the story so far. Will Subaru and War-Rock take the poison or will Misora and the others make it out.<br>**


	16. Cassiopeia's New Plan

**DISCLAIMER- I OWN ONLY THE CHARACTER OF CASSIOPEIA, UNLESS SOMEONE HAS USED THIS AND I'M UNAWARE OF IT, THAT IT. Which I doubt.**

**Apparently, the pics I tried to put up didn't come thru. Ask for my photo-bucket account to see them.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>A day later they were still in the living room and Misora got worse. Subaru had protected the poison so the FMians couldn't take it back. He pulled it out of his pocket. "Looks like there's no choice."<p>

"She's dying." Harp floated over her. War-Rock right behind her.

"Shall we?" Subaru opened the vial. They agreed, even War-Rock's guards didn't object. Just as Subaru was about to put the vial to his lips, someone busted through the door. It was Nadeshiko, with the antidote.

"I knew my sisters hate you, Misora, but to do this." Nadeshiko pulled out a number of needles and stuck them into the antidote. Then stuck the needle into Misora's arm. "Do the same for the others." She handed him some needles and did the same for the guards. "Hoshikawa-senpai, I could never make up for what my sisters did. I'm so sorry" she cried.

Misora stirred awake, feeling better than ever. "I don't know what you did to me, but I feel like a zillion zenny." She sat up and looked around. "I guess you saving our lives was enough. If it weren't for you, I'd be dead."

"You should still rest for a day or two. I overheard my sisters say they poisoned you and your friends. You're the first friend I ever had and I don't want you to go. So I found and took the antidote from Nami's room." Nadeshiko gathered the needles to throw away. "Umm..I also had another reason for coming over."

"Really? What?" Subaru asked as he helped Misora up to her room.

"I wanted to ask..if you guys...could go with me to the ball. I'm too scared to go alone or with a date..." her voice trailed off.

They looked at eachother and thought it'd be okay. "Why not?"

"You mean it? Thanks Senpai!" she squealed.

Back in HQ, Vulpecula slammed her fist against the table. "Nadeshiko ruined my plan! Misora was a dead one and she HAD to go save her! What a waste!"

"But if Misora did die, Subaru-sama would have drank the poison as well." Virgo pointed out.

"Hmmm. Cassie was acting strange last night." Aquarius thought out loud.

"Yeah, it was like she didn't know what was going on." Phoenix said drawing a picture of the wedding she was hoping to come.

"As I said before. It might be a strain on her when she hides as a human. She may have developed another personality to cope as a human."

"Like when she's human, she forgets everything to protect our secrets. Good plan Cassiopeia-sama." Lacerta grinned. "Now that that Tennyo brat ruined our plan, what are we gonna do? The ball is in a few days and not to mention, that Nadeshiko asked Subaru-sama and his friends to the ball. She's betraying us."

"She never worked for us in the first place." Cassiopeia appeared on the throne. "We were using her, yes, but she didn't know she was working for us."

Virgo stared at Cassiopeia, thinking about what Vulpecula said. "Hime-sama, I mean to show no disrespect, but why is it when you wish to talk with us, you are either your true form or Denpa Henkan into Cassio Hime. My reason of asking is because I feel you are straining yourself when you're human. Is that the reason?"

She wasn't angry. She understood why Virgo had asked. "Not at all, Virgo. It's just safer this way, for us all. If the AMians found us and knew my human form, they'd try everything to keep Rockman-sama away. I thank you for your concern."

"I see. I'm sorry if I offended you, Hime." She sat back down to discuss the plan.

"Nadeshiko's asking Subaru-sama to the ball is an unexpected but most helpful event. While she keeps Misora's and Subaru-sama's attention on her, we will be able to catch his guards one after the other, til those two are all that's left."

"Smart idea, as usual, Hime-sama." Vupecula was inspired by Cassiopeia's quick thinking, as well as everyone else. "That way when we finally get Subaru-sama alone, we'll finally have a decent king."

"But how will we get Misora to leave him alone, even for a second?" Lacerta asked.

"Leave that to me, you worry about capturing his guards. Virgo, I have a quick job for you." Cassiopeia said grabbing one of the roses off her throne and handed it to Virgo. "This flower can reveal the biggest secret of our school. It also can lure Denpa Viruses. Use it to summon those viruses, so they will sooner or later wear themselves out. So when the ball comes around..."

Virgo got the idea. "...They'll be to tired to fight us. Understood, Hime-sama. I'll plant the rose in their garden, so the battle will be right in their own backyard."

"Good. I want everyone else who is planning on going elsewhere after classes to do the same. The roses' power will last till the ball"

"I shall even take one into our classes. Plant others in the halls. The students will be battling as well. In the confusion, Rockman will have to appear. We'll make false attempts to catch him." Vulpecula said as she too, took one, but Cassiopeia grabbed her hand.

"Don't even think that. He'll be on his guard if we attack. Instead, when the viruses come, assist him. Tell him that we still will capture him, but that we'll work with him to stop the viruses. That should let it down for a bit and we might gain some trust." Cassiopeia said, in an almost deathly tone.

"Sorry. You're right, please forgive me."

"I'll always forgive my friends. Now all get to work and be ready. The flower will take a few minutes to work once planted." They left to their work. "This is my last chance. I best be ready soon."

Later that day, during free time, Hana and Kana place their roses under their desks. Once the roses touched the wood, they fused with them and sent out their Virus luring scent. Not a few minutes later, Denpa Viruses appeared. Subaru slipped his Visualizer on to see what kind they were and got more than he expected.

Every student in the class room were EM Wave beings. He shook it off and tried his best to get rid of the viruses without Denpa Henkan, but it was no use. He hid behind a wall, Denpa Henkaned and fought them off. Everyone was awestruck to see Rockman, right there in their class, but they joined in to help. Cassiopeia's guards did as they were told and helped him fight.

The viruses kept coming for 5 hours non-stop. Everyone was getting tired. Then just as a wave of viruses was just about to crash the school, Cassio Hime shot her arrow and put up a barrier around the school which destroyed all the viruses. Harp Note was by Rockman in an instant and saw what just happened. Cassio Hime turned to see the students staring at them.

"My name is 'Cassio Hime'. I am a princess from a far away planet. I come to protect my fellow FMians who live on this planet as well as fullfill a promise I made to Cepheus-onii-san. Those who are of my home planet that are hidden in this school, please step forward so that soon we will return when the time comes." She stood tall as students came by the waves. Rockman and Harp Note stepped aside to let them through.

Harp looked over at Cassio Hime 'You may have tried to kill my friends to get what you want, but your still my princess. But I can not follow you. I'll protect War-Rock and Subaru.'

The students that stepped forth were asking when would they return. "On the night of the ball, when I finally claim a husband, Onii-san will arrive to deliver you home. I will soon follow. When the eclipse appears is when he will arrive. Be ready then." She said and departed.

"'Claim a husband'? That doesn't sound good." War-Rock said. He knew what was coming. "We better be careful. This so-called ball is when again?"

"Valentine's Day, 5 days from now." Misora said. "Let's get back to the dorm."

When they got back, Nadeshiko was sitting in the living room. Cerberus explained that he found her unconscious in the hall and brought her there.

"Misora. you wanna go shopping for a dress tomorrow? I've never been to a dance because my sisters wouldn't let me so I don't know what I should wear." Nadeshiko asked, trying to hide the redness on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you're liking the story so far. What will happen at the ball? Will Cassiopeia finally get War-Rock?<br>**


	17. Night of Confusion

**DISCLAIMER- I OWN ONLY THE CHARACTER OF CASSIOPEIA, UNLESS SOMEONE HAS USED THIS AND I'M UNAWARE OF IT, THAT IT. Which I doubt.**

**Cassiopeia's human identity revealed  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It was the night of the ball and everyone had dancing, chatting, or just hanging out for hours. Misora was wearing a long flowy pink dress with a large rose at her hip and her hair had been let down. The guards were wearing simple tuxedos, while Subaru wore a one too, but his had a small rose in the chest pocket. They kept their guard up, knowing Cassie would make her move tonight.<p>

Misora had been asked by multiple guys and rejected. Subaru and the guards could see she really wanted to dance. Sceptrum asked first and she danced for a bit, then it switched to Lynx, Hydra. and Hydrus in the middle of the song. When the next song came on, Capricornus, Aquila and Cerberus danced with her.

Just when she was getting tired, a slow song came on and Subaru started dancing with her. "What? You won't want to dance with your old friend?" he teased when she seemed embarassed that everyone was looking at her.

"I guess dancing with friends is better than dancing with strangers" she teased back. They danced so gracefully that Cassie was about to rip them apart. Everyone was clapping when the song ended.

Nadeshiko wanted to dance, too. They decided it would be okay, so the AMians did the same for her.

Nami stood in a corner, looking around for a chance to grab Subaru. 'Cassie, when will your plan be put into action?' She looked over and saw Nadeshiko switch to Subaru to dance. Suddenly, Vulpecula, Aquarius, Phoenix, Virgo, and Lacerta heard Cassiopeia's voice in their heads.

'My loyal friends. Soon it will be time. When I next contact you, activate the Machine. Causing everyone to be exposed. In the confusion, I will Denpa Henkan and capture Rockman-sama.' Her guards were ready. Taking their assigned placed, they waited.

'We're ready, Hime.' Virgo sent her thought out.

The moment the song ended, Cassiopeia order came. 'Now!' They threw the switches which caused the lights to blackout. In the panic, Misora and Subaru Denpa Henkaned and appeared above the ballroom. They saw Cassiopeia with some new "friends" and she ordered them to attack and leave Rockman to her.

The battle kept up for an hour, with Subaru's side being out matched 20 to 1, but since the others never Denpa Henkaned, they were so weak, it evened the playing field. As Cerberus knocked out the last of the students, he noticed someone unconscious. He was about to brush it off til he realized who is was.

"It can't be." he thought out-loud. Everyone looked down to see Cassie Tennyo, passed out on the ground. Even her guards were shocked and turned to her.

Suddenly, Harp Note doubled over in pain, like when she was poisoned.

"Maybe it would have been best not to let her have the antidote, then again, I did plan this." Cassio Hime said coldly.

"If you're not Cassie..." Rockman was confused, then it hit him. "No.. you can't be...?"

"Hmph." She changed frequency and appeared behind Rockman, grabbing him so he could not escape. "I can and I am. Nadeshiko Tennyo."

"What?"

"The real Nadeshiko died 4 years ago when I came crashing down to Earth. I knew their daughter Cassie would come in handy when I needed a disguise." she walked closer with her guards walking right up to her.

The AMians checked themselves to see if the poison had acted up again.

"Don't bother. The antidote was designed to cure EM Wave being, but not humans. That antidote is right here." Nadeshiko held up a small vial filled with a yellowish liquid. "Agree to fuse and be my husband and the antidote is yours. You have 3 days to decide." She released him and they disappeared.

Rockman was looking down at his friends and Harp Note.

* * *

><p><strong>Did it surprise you? Hope it did. I wasn't going to let Nadeshiko be Cassiopeia, but seemed like more of a interesting plot twist. What do you think? I'll await your reviews. If I get 5 reviews from 5 different people, I'll upload the rest on my next day off of work.<br>**


	18. Preparing

**DISCLAIMER- I OWN ONLY THE CHARACTER OF CASSIOPEIA, UNLESS SOMEONE HAS USED THIS AND I'M UNAWARE OF IT, THAT IT. Which I doubt.**

**I only got 3 reviews, but someone chose this as one of their fav. stories. I'll upload the rest.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Misora laid in bed, writhing and crying from the pain. Lynx had done research on the poison. I causes the victim to forever be in pain til either death or the antidote is given.<p>

War-Rock sat in the corner with Harp, who had been crying as well. She thought Misora was going to die. "What are we going to do?"

"There are only two options. One is we try to take the antidote like we did the poison or War-Rock-sama fuses with Subaru-sama, but we're not letting that happen." Cerberus pounded his fist against the wall. "The antidote maybe being watched, so that's out."

Subaru walked over to a small box and pulled something out. "There is a third option." He turned around to show the vial of poison. He had hidden it so the FMians couldn't steal it back.

"She can try to find another human to use. It's War-Rock-sama she's after. Even if you take the poison, she'll just find another human." Lynx said calmly.

War-Rock took the vial. "I already convinced Subaru to let me take."

"But this isn't your fault." Lynx freaked out as well as the rest of the guards. Harp, Subaru and War-Rock just sat there.

"I know, but...if I don't she'll just, as you said, find another human. I can't let that happen."

"Don't even try. If I can't convince him, I don't think anyone can." Subaru said walking back to Misora. "You hang in there, okay."

In Cassiopeia's HQ, they were getting ready the machine that would fuse War-Rock and Subaru. "I'll allow a day or two for him to say good bye. I know they still have the poison, but it's now just a normal liquid. Good planning, Vulpecula, maybe you should be the scientist."

"So far everything has gone according to plan, except for Cepheus-sama to come fetch you." Aquarius said tightening a screw.

"Shall we send Harp to get him, in exchange, we'll allow her into our group."

"She'll ask you to save Misora instead."

"When Onii-san and I were born, Otou-san proclaimed that I'd be the ruler of Planet FM but since I hadn't a husband, Onii-san took it. If I marry, the throne will rightfully be mine." Cassiopeia looked down in sorrow. "If Harp holds Misora as dear to her as dear as you guys are to me, she'll dare not turn against us."

Vulpecula stepped forward. "I'll dispatch the orders to Harp for you, Hime-sama."

"Do so, if you please."

She did just that. Once Harp was told Misora would at least be healed some she took for Planet FM. and told the king.

"Cepheus-sama, Cassiopeia-sama was found on Earth and wishes for you to get her. She refuses to return otherwise."

He left right away with Harp and met up in Misora's room around sunrise.

"Cepheus. How nice of you to show up after your sister nearly killed my friends." War-Rock said, barely containing his anger.

"Understandable, War-Rock. My sister is quite the clever one, but to go as low as this. What is it she's after this time to try and kill this girl?" He knelt down, placing his hand on her forehead.

"She wants to fuse Subaru and me together so she can take us back to make us her husband. It's been like this for months. Her and her guards have been trying every trick in the book and some of their own."

"It is true Father named her the rightful heir, but only if she married." He stood up and sat on a small chair across the room. "But, when we learned of her attempts to win you over, we decided to take that right away til she gained a level head."

Sceptrum walked in with some food. "Welcome to our humble home away from home King Cepheus. Are you here to take Cassiopeia away?"

"I plan on it, One way or another, but not now. With how smart she is, we'll need a lot of help to take her down." He clasped his hand in thought. "She can turn anything around easier than she can speak. If we came up with a perfect plan she can twist another fool-proof plan into it and win."

Cerberus walked in. "So we need to be just as witty if not more than she, right?"

"More, but that is difficult. As children she was even able to twist the words of the wisest EM beings we met and her wit as grown since."

"So what you're saying is that we might not be able to do a thing." War-Rock said carrying a sleeping Subaru to his bed down the hall. "This kid has lost sleep and energy just from trying to protect himself from your sister. He barely can protect everyone else at this point."

"It's true. Those two were willing to take poison with Harp when Cassiopeia poisoned us the first time." Sceptrum said, leaning against a wall. His purple hair fell over his eyes as he looked to the floor. "She'll do anything to get them and War-Rock-sama will do anything to protect us."

The other guards came in and saw Cepheus. They did everything but beg him to save their king and get rid of Cassiopeia.

"As I said, my sister is clever. Rest now. She mustn't know I'm here yet, so Harp and I need a place to hide. I'll conduct a plan of my own." Cepheus said pulling out an antidote for Misora and gave it to Sceptrum.

Harp lead him to the basement to hide while the other went to get some rest.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like the story so far. The rest is on it's way.<br>**


	19. Final Battle

**DISCLAIMER- I OWN ONLY THE CHARACTER OF CASSIOPEIA, UNLESS SOMEONE HAS USED THIS AND I'M UNAWARE OF IT, THAT IT. Which I doubt.**

**Only a chapter left after this. I give full permission to use Cassiopeia to anyone who wants to use her as long as I get credit and get to read the story.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Nami was looking out a window. Keeping an eye out for Cepheus. "Nothing, Hime. He might not even come in the next few days. Most likely, preparing a grand feast for your return."<p>

Kana and Hana were still working on the machine. "Just a few more bolts to tighten and it's all set." Kana wiped sweat of her brow. "Should be ready this afternoon at the latest, if we break for food."

"Let's finish those bolts first, then breakfast." Hana said standing to stretch out.

Tomoyo and Sakura walked in. "Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes."

Sakura looked over at Nadeshiko, who was sitting on a small red chair, looking down. "Princess? Is everything okay?"

"I'm fine, Virgo. I guess I just spaced out for a moment." Her voice was soft and unsure. "I'm so close to marrying the one of my dreams that it almost seems like a dream itself."

"You'll soon be in an eternal dream, once your wedding has taken place," Nami turned to Nadeshiko/Cassiopeia. "and we are honored to help you achieve your dream."

"Vulpecula. You all have been my dearest friends and I'm honored to know you all." She said with tears in her eyes. "When my wedding comes, I want you all to be in it" and for the first time ever, they hugged, but they were not alone.

A couple of AMians who had been in hiding had joined War-Rock and became their spies on the girls. The boy had bluish white hair and gold eyes and the girl had long flowing red hair tied up in a bun with blue eyes. Their names were Apus and Vespa. They couldn't Denpa Henkan, but they made exceptional spies. Hana and Kana didn't even notice them. They left to report back.

Vespa left to care for Misora while Apus reported to Cerberus. Apus was not loyal to War-Rock like the others because War-Rock was raised an FMian, but he served Cerberus due to the fact that Cerberus was much stronger and wiser than he. Apus believed Cerberus should have been king, but said nothing of it.

Vespa was extremely loyal to War-Rock. Doing every little thing for his happiness. She was taken in by a friend of the Royal family and served him like she was his sister. She placed a rag on Misora's forehead which helped somewhat. "Misora-san. I'll stay by your side til you're better."

Subaru sat in his room thinking, praying, hoping that this would be over soon. "I don't know how much more I can take. But it must be even harder on you, War-Rock."

"You know it. Before coming here, she chased after me for over 15 years. Denpa candies and toys when we were kids and a bunch of useless junk after a while. If I see even a card from her, I'll snap." War-Rock shutters at the memories.  
>Flashback<p>

_"War-Rock-sama. Wait up." A young Cassiopeia chased after him with toys and candies to eat._  
><em><br>"No way. Get away and leave me alone." A young War-Rock ran as fast as he could._

"My worst nightmare after leaving Planet FM, was her finding me and chasing after me again. If I so much as even hear her name again, I'm taking that poison even if it won't work anymore!" He sat up on the Wave Road that ran through Subaru's room. "We gotta stop her soon."  
>*CRASH*<p>

"What was that?"

"I'll go check it out. Stay here, War-Rock." Subaru walked to the kitchen. "Sounds like a plate or something fell and broke." When he walked in, he was surrounded by a bright light and disappeared.

The others came out just after the light disappeared so they didn't know it was there. They found a cup had shattered. As they cleaned up, War-Rock came down out of boredom.

"Huh? Subaru said he'd be down here."

"What do you mean, War-Rock-sama?" Sceptrum dumped the shards into the trash can.

"When we heard that crash, Subaru came down to check it out. Didn't you see him?"

"No. Maybe he went to get a broom after seeing the cup." Hydra said cheerfully.

Hydrus pointed out the broom they were using was 5 feet away. "There is a broom right here. Why would he go find one when there was one in arms length of the door?"

Capricornus held his chin in thought. "This is not good."

No sooner than he said that another light appeared taking War-Rock away.

Subaru awoke to find himself strapped to some kind of vertical table. He looked around and saw Nadeshiko walking up to him.

"Glad to see you awake." She raised her hand to hold his face in it, making him stare into her eyes. "Soon, you'll be fused with War-Rock-sama and we'll be married in a beautiful wedding." Her face inched closer to his.

"STOP IT!" A voice yelled just as Nadeshiko was about to kiss Subaru. It was War-Rock and he was bound the same way. "Let us go now!"

"Why would I do that, War-Rock-sama? Both of you captured my heart. So instead of choosing between you, I'll fuse you to make one perfect being. It's like Denpa Henkan, only your minds, bodies, and souls merge permanently." She covered her face in a fake attempt to hide her blush.

"Like we'd ever agree to that." Subaru pulled and twisted to try and loosen the bindings but no luck. "Let us go."

Kana appeared and activated the machine. "It will sting for a second, but other than it will be completely painless. It will take a minute to warm up and then we'll have a perfect king."

"Let us go. We don't want to fuse together." War-Rock kept struggling but the restraints only tightened.

"War-Rock-sama. Agree to be my husband and I'll forever leave Hibiki Misora alone." Nadeshiko said as she changed to Cassio Hime. Her starlight hair flowing out as she removed her helmet. "Father declared the throne was rightfully mine, but since I was without a husband, Onii-san took over. So it was agreed, I find a husband, Onii-san steps down."

Nami walked in. "She is doing this for the sake of our home planet. She loves you both so that she'd throw away her life. Why won't you realize your feelings for her?"

They said nothing and looked away.

"Very well." Nami said in a cold, dark voice. "If that wretch's spell will not break then I'll just kill her and get it over with." In a flash of light, Misora appeared. Nami grabbed her and held a dagger to her throat. "We haven't a second to waste. Now fuse and we'll set her free."

"MISORA! LET HER GO!" Subaru did everything he could but he couldn't loosen himself free.

"SHOCK NOTE!" An explosion knocked Nami off her feet. Misora turned out to be an illusion, really Sakura in disguise. Harp Note was standing in the hole she made. "Nice try. Can't keep me down for long."

"Harp Note" Everyone else piled in with Cepheus right behind them. "Everyone." Subaru was happy to see friendly faces.

"Let them go!" Cerberus attacked Cassiopeia, but she dodged it and activated the machine.

Panels of glass appeared and surrounded Subaru and War-Rock. Sealing them in and everyone else out. "Nothing you do can stop it now. That glass is impenetrable." Cassiopeia said. "May as well give up."

"Sis, this has to stop. Even if this works, you can't force him to love you." Cepheus said, trying to reason with her.

"Just stop, Onii-san. I love them both, I can't decide between them. I'm doing this out of the love a feel for our home and for them." She looked into the glass, to see that they were slowly fusing, They were screaming in agonizing pain.

"'For our home' or for yourself? You can stop this now. We can forget all this and go home." Suddenly, Cassiopeia's friends joined in and grabbed everyone. Holding them down. "You stop it. You can't make War-Rock love you."

"'Make'? I know he loves me. That witch.." she pointed to Harp Note. "brainwashed him. He will love me again, he will be my husband, and our two races will be joined at long last."

"Cepheus-sama," Vulpecula said. "we do not ask for your forgiveness. We do this only to make our soon-to-be queen happy. Her happiness is our happiness."

The AMians were fighting hard to free their king, but the other FMians the showed up out of nowhere were holding them down well. Harp Note was struggling harder than anyone, crying out Subaru's name.

"It takes what seems forever, but when they finally merge, it's worth it. Due to the fact they slowly but surely fuse together, atom by atom. Once that happens, there is no turning back." Kana said monitoring the process. "One minute til contact, three til complete fusion."

"No wonder War-Rock did everything he could to avoid you back on Planet FM." one of the henchman said out loud. "You're a tad crazy, but I guess that's what love does to a person."

"That's not real love." Cepheus said, still struggling. "Sis, are you really willing to risk War-Rock hating you just to have a chance at a husband and a title that you lost when father died?"

"He could never hate me. He does and will always love me. That title wasn't lost, just suspended." Cassiopeia said. She walked over to Harp Note, who was just about to break free, and slapped her so hard, Subaru and War-Rock had heard it and tried even harder to get out. "You should remain silent. Vulpecula, get rid of her. Take her outside so there won't be a mess."

At that moment, when Subaru and War-Rock were inches from starting to fuse, Harp Note had broken free and disabled the machine, but not destroy it. Subaru and War-Rock had passed out from the pain.

Cassiopeia was furious and fought her with all her might. The others joined her. Harp Note was outmatched.

"Ugh..hmm" Subaru was stirring. Apus and Vespa helped him up.

"Even though I believe Cerberus deserves the throne more than War-Rock.." Apus said walking over to help War-Rock up. "..he is still my king and I must do everything to help him."

"The only thing we can offer is our powers." Vespa said, helping Subaru. "And a hope, that when this is all over you can live in peace with Misora-san, as lovers or as friends." She and Apus closed their eyes and took on their true forms. Apus turned into a beautiful rainbow colored bird and Vespa turned into a red hornet. "Good luck." Their bodies glowed and disappeared into War-Rock.

"Shall we?" Subaru said, suddenly feeling energized.

"You bet."

"Denpa Henkan, Hoshikawa Subaru, On Air!" Rockman appeared and everyone froze. He seemed to glow with a strange power. His usual blue outfit replaced by shining silver armor that fit much like before. His hair turned deep green and spiked out at the bottom instead of upwards. His helmet was now silver with a blood red visor. Suddenly, all the AMians felt part of their powers go to Rockman. "Now Cassio Hime.." Rockman said, sounding like Subaru's and War-Rock's voices had fused. "..we finish this." He attacked with all his might to save Harp Note and sent her flying a few feet.

Virgo, Aquarius, Lacerta, and Phoenix attacked him, but he deflected them easily, knocking them unconscious.

"Rockman-sama, why are you doing this? You should be helping me destroy Harp Note not saving her. Is her spell so strong?" Cassio Hime couldn't fight back so she kept dodging, but only by an inch.

"What spell? Harp Note has no 'spell' over me. If anyone was trying to put a 'spell' on me, it was you." He slashed a sword and cut her arm. "You try to kill my friends, then you try to get rid of me." Any FMian who tried to help him was injured and somehow sent back to Planet FM. "And you ask me 'why' I'm doing this?" He knocked her down defenseless and left her.

Harp Note, who was watching, was mortified at what he saw. She never saw him attack so brutally, but she knew it was the only way to stop Cassiopeia. "Rockman..." she wanted to slide away as he walked up to her, but when he held his hand out, she knew he was still the same person she knew for the last 4 years.

"You okay?" when she nodding and tried to get up, her legs gave out, but he caught her. "Maybe not completely. Let's get out of here, everyone. Cepheus, we'll leave your sister and her guards to you." He walked out, carrying Harp Note, who had a huge blush on her face.

Cassio Hime was angry. She saw what happened with Harp Note. 'Little witch, I'll kill her' She reached into her boot and pulled out a small switch blade. As her brother was coming to lecture her, she shoved him out of the way and went for Harp Note.

Rockman's guards were easily deflected as well, one was knocked into Rockman and Harp Note went flying a couple of feet, undoing Denpa Henkan. As Cassio Hime was ready to plunge the blade into Misora's heart, Rockman, with lightening speed, put himself between them and was stabbed himself

"ROCKMAN!" "ROCKMAN-SAMA!" Misora and Cassio Hime cried as he landed on Misora. Cepheus grabbed Cassiopeia and took her back to Planet FM with her guards.

"Rockman! Rockman, please stay with us! Please!" Misora cried, over and over.

* * *

><p><strong>I wasn't going to add what his new form looked like, but I added it at the last minute.<br>**


	20. Epilogue

**DISCLAIMER- I OWN ONLY THE CHARACTER OF CASSIOPEIA, UNLESS SOMEONE HAS USED THIS AND I'M UNAWARE OF IT, THAT IT. Which I doubt.**

**Only a chapter left after this. I give full permission to use Cassiopeia to anyone who wants to use her as long as I get credit and get to read the story.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It had been two weeks since the incident. Because of Cassiopeia's actions, any rights she had to the throne were stripped away, her guards punished for assisting her. Although they still believed War-Rock and Subaru loved Cassiopeia.<p>

War-Rock only sustain a small cut on the back of his armor, while Subaru took the full hit. He was still unconscious, but alive. Like when she was stuck in bed, Misora never left Subaru's side. The students that didn't leave, which as it turns out, were all AMians, came to help out in anyway. Even Subaru's old classmates found out what happened, but they didn't know he was Rockman and the AMians intended for it to stay that way.

As Subaru's old classmates left, Cerberus asked what had happened back in Cassiopeia's lair.

"Vespa and Apus gave us their power so that we could fight. For a few moments, you could say Subaru and I did fuse. It was much stronger than a usual Denpa Henkan. It was almost scary."

"How so?"

"That much power...flowing through you at an incredible rate...could drive you mad." War-Rock shuttered at the memory. "But I guess it was worth it, getting rid of Cassiopeia. I just wish she didn't go ballistic like she did. Subaru would have been fine."

Cerberus looked at War-Rock, to Subaru's room and back. "You really care about that human, don't you, my king?"

"He was my first friend. He and I are almost like brothers." He looked towards Subaru's room, thinking about when he first came to Earth. All the adventures, enemies, and challenges. Then he thought about the Planet FM, which made him want to see his home planet, Planet AM. "I'd like to see it."

"See what, my king?"

"Planet AM. I have no memories of it. I'd like to see it." He leaned back, looking up, like he was searching for it through the ceiling.

Misora came running out. "He's awake! He's awake! Subaru's awake!" She yelled cheerfully.

They came running up and there he was. Subaru, awake, but still in a bit of pain. "Hey, guys" he said weakly. "How long was I out of it?"

Misora's eyes leaked with tears of joy. Subaru reached up and wiped them away. "Two weeks." she mumbled. "But we're glad you're awake now." She almost threw herself on him in a hug.

The other piled in. Saying praise, asking if he was alright, and what had happened. War-Rock couldn't even get through, so he waited til they were done. They cleared a path for him. War-Rock locked Subaru in a head lock and nuggied (you know, when some makes a fist and rubbed it hard against your skull) him good.

"Good to see you up, kid." Everyone gave out a cheer.

Cerberus watched, feeling a little jealous about the relationship between his king and Subaru. Subaru and War-Rock noticed this.

As War-Rock let go, he cleared his throat. "Subaru, I'm planning on going home for a bit."

"Huh?" Subaru gave him a confused look.

"Planet AM. I've never seen it, so I'd like to see it for a while, but I promise, I'll be back."

Subaru knew he'd feel lonely without War-Rock. They were the first real friends the other had ever had, but Subaru also knew, whenever War-Rock set his mind on something, there was no changing it. "Alright, just promise to come back. Even if it's for a visit."

And with that, all the AMians bid their good byes. "Promise. You have Misora with you, so try not to miss me too much."

"You're like a brother to me. Of course I'll miss you. We'll miss all of you. Just come back someday. Okay."

Sceptrum, Lynx, Hydra, Hydrus, Capricornus, Aquila, and Cerberus stood in wonder. This boy had seen them as family in a short amount of time. "Don't worry." Cerberus said. "War-Rock-sama will return. You have our word..." he knelt down, the others followed him. "..Subaru..sama." And with that, left.

Months later, War-Rock came back, for good. He didn't like being king, so he left Planet AM in the hands of his most trusted guards.

Things had changed in those few months. Misora and Subaru actually graduated after only a year of attending. They had also gotten engaged, but decided to wait a few years before getting married.

"Welcome back, War-Rock." Subaru said cheerfully. "We really missed you."

"Missed you guys, too. Where's Misora and Harp?"

"Out fighting Denpa Viruses. It's just been her and some human students."

"Then let's join the fight. I never got a chance to fight back on Planet AM." He said almost too loudly.

"Alright, Rockman is back in business."

"Let's go." They ran out in excitement.

Harp Note, who had been fighting noticed the two coming. "War-Rock's back."

Subaru cheerfully yelled. "DENPA HENKAN, HOSHIKAWA SUBARU, ON AIR!" and Rockman appeared to fight.  
><em><strong><br>**____**The End**_

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Was it good? Next story I put up will be from a different anime. When I think of a title, I'll post it.<br>**


End file.
